Not So Innocent
by Edicedia
Summary: What would happen if Kitty became a Acolyte instead of a X-Men? This is pretty much about Kitty, but later it will have love interests and so on. I'm thinking Kietro/Kyro love triangle type thing. Also some Romy.
1. Awakening

Chapter 1. Awakening

Author Notes: This is taking place before X-Impulse, like right before. I'm thinking this will be a Kietro story, but might add others in there

* * *

Deerfield, Illinois:  
'Just a regular day at like school' The burnet teenager thought in her chemistry class. Normally Chemistry is a juniors only type of class but Kitty Pryde, a freshmen, was the exception. Ever since she was little she has been in advanced classes and still managed to get straight A's.  
If you didn't know her you would think she would be extremely popular with her looks and how she dresses, but that was not the case. Most people at school thought of her as a major nerd and a total loser.

Kitty was writing down notes 'Uhg Why does my head hurt so bad?' she stopped writing and rubbed her temples. "Katherine, would you please come up and balance this equation?" Her teacher snapped her out of her thoughts "Huh? Oh yeah sure" Kitty got up and went to the board, on it was written _H+O-H2O_ 'Oh that's so easy!' she quickly balanced it and went back to her seat. The teacher looked at it _2H2+O2-2H2O_ "Very good Katherine!" There was a few snickers, Kitty just rolled her eyes.

After class was lunch, Kitty sat alone today, her friend was out with the flu. "Ha Pryde you're such a loser sitting by yourself!" That was Amy. "Yeah! Yo-" "Not now you guys I like have a headache " Kitty says cutting Riley off. "Hey! No one cuts me off!" "I like just did." Kitty says then got up and left. "Shes such a total bitch." Amy says.

After throwing the remainder 'food' away she heads to the courtyard, she sits by a shaded tree and pulls out her homework. "Who is that?" Lance asks his friend Griff. "Shes some super nerd or something" Reply's Griff "besides she's fresh-meat " "So? I mean look at her! and besides you've been with way worst!" Lance Avlers was senior and could be described as a thug, jerk, but was mainly just the schools 'bad boy' "Why haven't I seen her before?" "You probably just wasn't paying attention." Griff was getting kinda annoyed, they were talking about their latest 'job' but then Lance got distracted by this random girl. "Well I going to talk to her!" Lance says getting up. "Fine. just hurry up.".  
"Hi" Kitty looks up from her pre-calc homework "Umm hi?" "I'm Lance! Whats your name?" Lance was smiling, a little to much. "I'm Kitty.." 'Great just what I need, why does everyone feel like talking to me today?' "Did you like want something?" "I um.. I don't think I've ever seen you before.." "Is that it?" "Umm.. I guess.." "Well then I got to go." Kitty says as she gets up.  
The rest of the day was a blur, her head hurt so bay that she couldn't concentrate on anything. When she got home there was a car parked outside, she opened up the door to see a older man sitting on the couch having tea with her parents. "Katherine I presume?" the older man asked. "Umm yeah, who are you?" "I am Erik Lensherr" "Nice to meet you, but I'm sorry I have a very bad headache and I'm going to go lie down" Kitty went upstairs to her room and laid on her bed.

"So what are you saying Eric?" Carmen, Kitty father says to the man slightly older than himself. "Listen Carmen, I would not lie to you, we have known each other for so long." "But What your saying is outrages! There is no way that my darling daughter is a mutant!" Carmen was angry, but not at his old friend Eric, just the thought of his very own daughter having to live a life were everyone hates her "But if what you say is true.. I think I would rather have her go with you, but only if its true!" "I believe her powers may be on the verge of development, that would explain the headache.. how often do they occur " Eric asks curiously "Almost every day.. Why does that have something to do with being a m-" Just then Kitty lands on the floor.

"Ow! Like what happened? how did I like get down here?" Kitty says very confused. "Kitty! Are You okay!? " Theresa, her mom, asks. "Yeah.. I'm fine, hey! My headaches gone!". Carmen looks at his friend "How did you know?" "I have a friend named Irene, She can see the future.." Erik looks at kitty who doesn't know what to think. "Tomorrow is Friday how bout she finishes off the week and you guys think my offer over? I want you to be sure with your decision " Erik got up and put his coat on "Oh, and now that her power has surfaced more people might come and try to take her.." Carmen looked from his friend to his daughter and then back, "I already know what our decision is, but I want to talk to Kitty about it." "Very well, good day" With that Erik left.

Bayville, New York:  
"Prep the black bird" Charles Xavier says as he detects a new mutant in Deerfield, Illinois.

* * *

A/N: I had to watch the episode while writing this to make sure I got names right.. but the next one will be X-Impulse but more of a rewrite.. What did you think? sorry if it was short..


	2. X-Impulse?

Chapter 2. X-Impulse?  
Anonymous452: OMG thank you so much for the review! It really means a lot!

A/N: Hey! This is kinda going to follow the story lines of X-Impulse but will be different (obviously) sorry if its to much like the episode I tried to put more thoughts in there and I didn't add EVERYTHING, could you imagine how long that would take? but enjoy..

* * *

"Dear?" Theresa says catching her daughter trying to sneak out "I thought we agreed you were staying home today?" "Yeah but like whats the point you know? You guys don't want to talk about it and I'll like totally go crazy sitting here." Kitty knew she would be just sitting in her room all day because they talked about everything last night, she was going to go with her dads old friend Erik to New York tonight. "But should you really be in school?" Theresa looked at her daughter concerned "Kitty?" They heard her dad from the hall way "Honey were are you?" "Please mom? Dad will make me stay" Kitty gave puppy dog eyes. "Alright, go on"

"What are you talking about? how do you know Kitty?" Theresa asks the two strangers at the door. "Please may we come in for a moment? We'll answer all your questions and anything you need-"Carmen cuts off the young girl "Excuse me, you can talk to us out here." "Very well" the older bald man says "I think you know Kitty is going through a very unique transition we simply want to help her trough it. Why don't you tell us about last night?"  
Theresa and Carmen look at each other "Last night is none of your business!" Carmen looks at his wife "Erik was right.. " they both go turn and walk inside "And you better leave my daughter alone!" Then he slammed the door.

"Who's Erik?" Jean asks the professor "An old friend.. How did he get here first though?" He asked himself "You'll need to make contact with her at school" "But they said not to?" "It doesn't matter, We must not let her go with Erik."

"Riley, Check the kitty pity party" "Dreading P.E. no doubt, probably the only class shes not acing her and Amy laugh. "lets give her some time off" They push her into her locker "HEY!" "What? World closing in on you Kitty?" Amy laughs. "Maybe this will teach you not to be such a bitch Pryde." they both run off. "Hey! Let me out you jerks!" Kitty yells banging at the locker door "Open this door!"

She finally gave up, But then she heard whistling. "Hey! who's out there? Can you here me?" She started banging at the door again. Then she fell out, not like the person opened the door, but she fell through the door, "Hey did you see what you just did?" It was Lance. 'Of course! out of all the people I could fall on it had to be this creep!' "What I like just fell out" Kitty told him, although it was more to herself. "Yeah man, right through the door! That is so cool!" "You're crazy!" Kitty tried to run but he grabbed her wrist. "No! Wait a minute, I'm the one guy around here that gets the beauty of it cause your just like me!" "I- I don't believe you.." "Alright then, check this!"

Lance did some weird movements with his hands and his eyes rolled back, then the earth started rumbling, the lockers were flying open and shut, then it stopped, the same time he did. "Getting the picture?" Kitty knew they were alike, they both had some strange power but she didn't want to admit it. "uh, no! Your just like some freak! leave me alone!" He tried to grab her wrist but she ripped it away from him and ran off. "You can run but you can't hide. Cause I'm going to rock your world!"

"Hey Amy, check who got out" Riley stops stretching "Pryde, you're late." "Sorry coach! I was like um have troubles with my locker" Kitty says the last part glaring at Riley and Amy. " You three you to the long jump, Pryde your tardie so your first"

"Damn it Lance! Will you stop looking at your little girlfriend and help me figure out how to get in!" Shes not my girlfriend! well yet anyways.. but I already know how were getting in so just let me handle it." Lance continues to watch Kitty In her P.E. class. "How? how the hell are you going to get in without tripping any alarms?" Griff wasn't sure if Lance thought anything through, if they were going to do this, they were going to do it right. "Her." Lance smirked as she fell to the ground trying to long jump. "Well she definitely won't long jump her way in." "You riding me Griff? Are you?" the ground started shaking. "Sorry man I was just-" "You just line up the customers, I'll snatch the answers"

"Take notes Pryde. this is how real athletes do it" Riley began to do her long jump, but fell right on her face in the middle of it. Kitty looked up and seen Lance waving to her. She began running but then bumped into a tall red head, she just looked at her and ran again. she went into the theater stage and kicked a chair out of anger. 'Why can't everyone just leave me alone!' she thought as she tried to sit on a table but accidentally knocked a bowl of fruit off, when she tried to catch it it fell right through her hands. She knelled down besides it and touched it 'Solid' she thought 'So I like am a freak to, just like him..' just then her hand went through it.

"Kitty, are you all right?" The tall red headed teenager asks. "That Ra-Ra-Riley a friend of yours? cause you know like I had nothing to do with what happened out there" "I know, and I'm not her friend" "Well you look like you would be her friend" "I know whats going on and I wanna help" "No you don't! you don't know anything!" Kitty yells "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to anyone right now" Then she runs out of the room.

Kitty was at her locker getting her books when someone tapped her shoulder, As an instinct she turned around with her fists raised. "Easy there, I won't shake things up I promise, we should really talk" "Why can't everyone just like leave me alone!"Kitty says slamming her locker and starts walking away. "You feel sick inside every time you think about it don't you? You want it to go away but it won't. you're afraid of what might happen and your parents are clueless, probably ashamed and being alone don't help.." "And how would you know?" "I've been going through it myself, trying to figure it out. But I learned how to control it, meet me outside the office in a hour and I'll show you how."  
"How do you take control?" Kitty says walking up to Lance. "By admitting that we are outsiders and that there is something wrong with us." Tears start to form in her eyes "Hey, don't fret it, embrace it! the way I see it, fate dealt us winning cards" "Do you think they will like ever except us?" "No way, They don't like what they don't understand." "So I'm guessing there was a reason why you wanted to meet here?" Lance eyes widened 'could she really see right through his plan?' "Why do you ask?" "well like midterms are Monday and there's a rumor going around someones going to like steal the answers.." She laughed at the look on his face "You shouldn't use people, but I'll still get you in.". Lance looked at her surprised "Are- are you serious?" "Yeah, like today's my last day here anyways, then I'm moving in with one of my dads friends. I guess he's going to help me with my powers you know." "I Didn't think you would be so willing to help me.." "There's a lot you don't know about me." she then grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the wall.

"That felt really weird.." Lance said feeling kinda sick. "Just like hurry up and get the answers." "Okay.. and got them!" Lance pulled a disc out of the computer. "Okay, let get out of here before someone comes in" she then pulled him right back out the way they came in. "Bye" Kitty then starts to leave. "Wait!" "What now? I like gotta go home and pack." "Nothing.." Lance turns away "bye.."  
When kitty gets home Erik's car is there but so is someone else "Mom? Dad?" She says walking through the door. "Kitty!" Carmen sees his daughter "I'm going to go up and pack okay?" "Of course"

Later she comes back down with suitcases and sees both Erik and the Red head from before along with a Bald man. "Hello Erik" Kitty says walking up to him "When are we leaving?" "Very soon Katherine" Erik was surprised to see her wanting to leave so fast. "Kitty, We leave the choice up to you on who you go with, either Erik or this man, Charles Xavier" "I choose Erik" "Very well, lets go" Erik says getting up. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" Kitty says giving her parents one final hug goodbye "I'll make sure to call" then they left, Jean and the professor felt defeated but there was nothing else they could do.

On his way back to the foster home Lance was stopped by a women. "How would you like you still be close to her?" The black haired women said "I've made an opening at Bayville high. that's were she will be going." "and who are you?" "Raven Darkholm, but you can all me mystique." She then started changing into someone with blue skin and orange hair.

* * *

A/N: How was it?


	3. New Look, New School

Chapter 3: New look, new school

Anonymous452: Again, thank you for the review! It makes me want to keep writing! c:

A/N: Hey! Sorry if this one is a little boring.. Honestly, I'm not the best writer, I prefer drawing. but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kitty couldn't believe how big Erik's house was, It was almost like a mansion entirely made of metal. Her room was also really big, it had a beautiful canopy bed with black frames and pink sheets. There was also a vanity, some dressers and a closet. "Wow.." Kitty said in awe. "I assume you like it?" Erik asked "I asked your parents what you might like, but all they could think of was 'Pink'.." "It's like amazing!" Kitty smiled "Do others live here?" "No, not yet anyways.. There are a few people who are coming, they're just still working on coming." Erik looked like he was deep in thought. "Well will like they all be mutants to..?" Kitty was curious. "Of course! But I'm afraid you might end up being the only girl.. " he had a apologetic tone to his voice. "Well that's okay, as long as they don't be like total jerks to me!" Kitty laughed.

"I'm sorry Katherine, but I have important business to attend to." Eric said coming into her room while she was unpacking and decorating her room, it was about a few hours after they first got there. After he showed her to her room he gave her a tour around the mansion, there was a lot of vacant rooms, a kitchen, living room with a t.v., and a training room. She would start her training as soon as some of the others arrived unless she wanted to start before hand. "How about I take you to the mall, I'll give you money of course, and you can get new clothes or some stuff for your room?" Erik asked. "Like sure!" Kitty loved shopping and she was dying to change her look 'New school, new look right?' she thought.

After she got back from the mall she went to put her clothes away 'This is great! No parents to tell me what I can and can't wear!' She looked at all the stuff she got, all of it was kinda punky, and the colors mostly consisted of black, grays, white, and many shades of pink. 'Now, time to do something with my hair!' kitty walked into the bathroom and grabbed the scissors and a brush. she put her hair in her regular ponytail and focused on the bangs. She combed them so the were all in front of her face and cut them, when she was done they went across her forehead but still was long on the sides so it framed her face. She then pulled all the top of her hair into a ponytail and left out the bottom half. 'New hair, CHECK! New clothes, CHECK!' she mentally checked off a list 'What else am I missing..?' she looked in the mirror 'Oh! makeup!' she went back to her room and pulled out her make up case and applied black eyeliner, but not much only to make her eyes pop, and then some powdered pink eye shadow. 'Perfect!'.

But her thoughts got interrupted with a knock on the door "come in!" "I have something for you Katherine-" Erik stopped and looked at her "Oh wow, I didn't realize you were going to change your whole look.." "Good or bad thing..?" kitty wasn't sure if he would approve. "Good, I just didn't expect it" he then pulled out a case "But any ways, I have something for you" He gave her the case and she opened it. "Oh wow! It's like beautiful!" Inside the case was a silver necklace with a onyx gem in the center. "Its not just a necklace, it has a communication device in it, just in case something happens where you need back up but don't have time to reach your cell." He pressed on the gem stone and something in his pocket beeped "I figured a necklace would be more convenient for you, but once you press this button down you can talk through it, almost like a walkie talkie but with no limits." "What kind of situation would i need it in? Like will I be in danger..?" she was curious, but not worried. "Well, there's a team of mutants that are against me, so you might have to go up against them, but don't worry you will be trained and soon will have more team mates."

After talking to Erik for a while she learned that he had three kids, a boy named Pietro, he said they will probably meet very soon. Then his twin Wanda, but she was in come kind of hospital, he wouldn't say what kind. And then Lorna, but her mother wouldn't let him see her. All three are mutants, and so was himself. She also found out more about the other mutants coming. there was one from Russia, one from Australia one from Canada, and one from New Orleans.

She decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow she was going to her new school, Bayville High, and she wanted to get there early to learn her schedule.

The morning was just a normal morning, first thing she did was have some coffee, she couldn't process with out it. Then she got ready,doing her hair and makeup how she did it the day before. Then one of her brand new outfits, it consisted of a hot pink tank top, Black capris with silver buttons at the bottom, a unbuttoned grey and white short sleeved plaid flannel, hot pink converse with black laces, a grey belt with a black and hot pink buckle, a hot pink bracelet, silver earrings, and then the necklace Erik had given her to top it off. She loved her new look.

Erik dropped her off at school and she immediately went to the office, in there was two other students also getting there schedules. "Okay Mr. Avlers here is your schedule the principal told the tall dark haired teenager. 'No way.' Kitty was shocked 'how could he be here?' "Thanks." He said walking out, not even noticing Kitty. 'So glad I changed my appearance .' She sighed in relief The other person in there had short auburn hair with white streaks in front, she was wearing all black and green and almost all her skin was covered up. "Thank ya" she said receiving her schedule, she had a southern accent.

Kitty walked up to the principal's desk. "Name?" Ms. Darkholm asked. "Katherine Pryde" "Guardian?" "Erik Lensherr" the principle immediately looked up surprised. "Here's your schedule Ms. Pryde" She handed her a with classed printed on it.

'Okay, first class.. Chemistry' she read, she already found where all the others were. she walked right before the bell rung, "ah, I see another new student! Wonderful!" The teacher said happily "May I see your schedule Ms...?" "Pryde" she handed him her schedule He looked at her in amazement "Your a freshmen?" "Yes, is that a problem " "No! Not at all! You're just the first freshmen ever to be in a chemistry class here!" He smiled "How wonderful! I'm , And it looks like the only seat left is there in the back."

Kitty sat down, 'Hm, I like this teacher already!' "Hey! You look familiar" she slowly turned to see Lance 'Great..' "Do I?" "Yeah! I can't place were though.." He studied her. 'He really doesn't recognize me! This is great!' "That is weird, Oh,well!' she turned back around and listened to the teacher. "Okay class were going to have a pretest, just to see where your all at" passed out tests.

After the test checked them real quick "Okay! We have one perfect score!" this girl towards the front flipped her hair and smirked. "Kitty Pryde! Congratulations both the first freshmen and the first perfect in the whole class!" Kitty wasn't to surprised, it was extremely easy for her. The girl in the front jaw dropped to the floor, but quickly pulled herself together and acted like it never happened, Kitty recognized her, the red head that randomly showed up at her school.

"Wheres Kitty Pryde!?" Lance about jumped from his chair 'Well.. he recognizes my name..' His eyes looked around the room and then turned to her "He said Kitty Pryde right!?" "Umm.. Not sure wasn't paying attention" She lied. "Oh.." he seemed disappointed 'Could he really be that dumb?'.

The rest of the day went by fast, her favorite class was computer science, she loved working with computers. and lunch was disgusting and she sat alone.

She got back and immediately ate, Erik was no where in sight so she changed, then went to the training room and beat up a few punching bags. It was pretty fun, she would randomly jump threw one with her powers and kick it until she found out what worked best and had done the most damage.

After that's she got ready for bed and fell soundly asleep, hoping she gets to do something exciting tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking about making drawings of her outfits so you can get an idea xD I was going to do more of Rogue in this chapter but It was getting long (For me anyways) and accents scare me.. I'm really afraid I'm going to F*** it up..  
Please Review!


	4. Making Friends

Chapter 4: Making Friends

Anonymous452: I can't wait to add them to! But I'm afraid I might mess up their accents.. ;-; But soon! maybe in 2 chapters I'll start to add them, I know Pietro is next cause I'm trying to go almost in episode orders, But hope you enjoy this chapter! c:

A/N: Rogue and Kitty chapter!

* * *

'School was going pretty good today, lance still has no idea it's me, my Computer science class is really awesome and fun, and right now at lunch the food doesn't look half bad!' Kitty thought about to take a bit "Mind if ah sit here?" A southern accent came from beside her. "Go ahead! " Kitty smiled at the thought of company "Hey, didn't I see you yesterday getting your schedule " "Yeah, I'm new here" She sat down. "So am I!" Kitty smiled at her "I'm Kitty!" "I'm Rogue"

"So what made you move here?" Kitty asked taking small bits of her food. "Ah had ta, now I'm forced ta live with dumb, dumb, and dumber" Rogue pointed at a table with Lance, a really big guy, and a frog looking guy. "You live with Lance Alvers!?" "Yeah, ya know em?" "He went to my old school and would never leave me alone! Now he has no idea that I go here, Thankfully" Rogue laughed 'Could this be the mutant girl he won't shut up about?' Kitty noticed the look on her face "What? Did he say something about me..?" "Only that ya are 'special'.." Rogue gave her a knowing glance 'SHIT!' Kitty was in panic mode and Rogue could tell "hey, don't worry! ya secrets safe with meh! I'm 'special' to" Rogue smiled.

Then a food fight broke out, started by one of the guys with Lance "Damn it Fred! How are we gonna get out of here with out gettin hit!?" Kitty smirked and pulled her under the table "Hey why we under here? We need ta try and get out!" "Just make sure you don't let go of me okay?" Kitty grabbed her gloved hand and Rogue just nodded. Then they began sinking into the floor, when they came back up they were in the court yard behind a bush. "That is so awesome!" Rogue said excitedly. "You're turn, tell me what your power is" she looked at her expectantly.

"Okay just don't freak out.." Rogue remover her glove and held up her hand "If ah were to touch you right now then ya would get knocked out, ah would absorb ya memories and powers, if ah hold on for to long it could kill ya.." she put her glove back on. "I bet that comes in handy" "It has its benefits but ah can't get close ta anyone.." Kitty gave her a sad look but not of pity. "Do you think it's possible to learn control?" "Ah never thought of that! But where do ah even start?" "I could ask the person I'm staying with to help? He's helping me control mine..?" "Yeah- wait.. Ya don't live with the X-geeks do ya?" "The who?" "The mutants that live at the Xavier institute there's a bunch of em here""Honestly I didn't even know that place existed, but I've heard the name before, I think he tried to recruit me.."

"Who's die girl with Rogue?" Kurt Wagner asked his friends, Jean and Scott "I don't think I've seen her before" "Me neither" Scott says. "I know her, Shes in my chemistry class.." Jean studied her closely, she looked very familiar "I don't know her name though.."  
The bell rang, "Well see you tomorrow!" Kitty waved to her new friend. "See ya!" Rogue waved back

After school Kitty immediately went to find Erik, he was in his study. "Can I talk to you?" Kitty says standing at the door. "Of course, come in" "I have a friend at school, shes a mutant to and she really wants to learn how to control her powers" "Whats her name?" "Rogue, She can't touch anyone without almost killing them" "Ah, yes. I've heard of her. One of my followers recruited her but is afraid she might go over to Xavier's side.. I'll be sure to talk to Mystique, you're friendship may be the key to keeping her with us, maybe she can even come live here.." "Thank you so much! like you have no idea what this like means to me!" Kitty was so excited that her valley girl accent that she's been hiding started to show. "Now is that all?" "Yes sir!" "Then good night" "Night!"

Kitty couldn't wait to tell Rogue.

* * *

A/N: I hope I didn't mess up here accent to bad.. And sorry it was so short! :c

Review Please!


	5. Rescue

Chapter 5: Rescue

Anonymous452: You know, I don't think I ever really noticed his hair being a mullet.. xD but thanks for all the reviews, I really love getting them from you! c:

A/N: Okay, so I'm kinda adding details from the comics if you haven't noticed already.. Enjoy!

* * *

School went on kinda long. It wasn't a bad day, but it definitely wasn't the best. The only highlight was how excited her and Rogue were at lunch. All they could talk about was how awesome it would be to live together. After that it was boring, Rogue was her only friend so far and all her classes were a breeze.

Now it was after school, and she was in the training room. In there was a locked weapon case, there was a few old fashioned weapons but a samurai sword caught her eye. She phased it out, hoping Erik wouldn't be to mad and started swinging at a wooden dummy. It came almost naturally, soon after she got the hang of it and was doing great she phased out the second one. It felt almost right having them in her hands, almost like it was meant to be.

After practicing for a while she seen something from the corner of her eye and whirled around. There stood Erik, eyebrow raised, yet he looked kinda proud. "I am so sorry!" she pleaded, bowing her head for forgiveness "How long were you standing there..?" "Long enough. You work really well with them.." He looked very serious "How much do you like them?" "A lot.. but they don't feel quite right in my hands.." Kitty looked down at them. "That's because they weren't made for you." His eyes hadn't left her since he got in the room. 'Oh man.. I'm like so in for it..' she was worried 'What if he like kicks me out?' "How would you like if I had some custom made for you?" "That would be awesome!" her jaw almost dropped. "very well, I'll call today." He then pulled out a box "Here, try this on. It's a costume, so you're identity can stay a stay a secret."

Kitty went to her room and put it on. It was a short black dress with no sleeves and the bottom kinda ruffled so it was easy to move around in. Light purple tights, with skinny black thigh high leg warmers. Dark purple knee high leather sole boots, and the same color long finger-less gloves. a light purple belt with dark purple studs and a big skull for the buckle and a ninja type mask, to keep her identity, especially since she go's to school with a lot of possible enemies.

She had to admit, She looked amazing. She figured she would keep her hair in a pony tail from training, and decided to have it in with her costume.

After she took it off and put pajamas on she went to the kitchen for a snack. Erik was waiting for her "There is a basketball game tomorrow at your school. I want you to go, and make sure you have your costume just in case. Also there is someone there I want you to meet." she looked at him curious "Just look for some one with silver hair, and won't shut his mouth." Kitty just nodded  
The next day she asked Rogue if she was going "No way! Games aren't mah thing" "Like there mine? The only reason I'm going is because I have to." Kitty wrinkled her nose in disgust, she really didn't like sports "Well I got to go, the other school's bus is arriving soon" "All right, See ya!" She waved Rogue good bye. She went to the front and sat on the steps to wait.

A big yellow bus pulled up and the other schools basketball team came out, she scanned the crowd for silver hair. She finally seen him and was about to make her way towards him when a guy ran out of school and they started yelling at each other Then the red head 'Jean' from chemistry and her home town came up along with a dude in sunglasses, the were trying to talk to the younger one who started it out of a actual fight. 'And I take it those are the 'X-Geeks', well good thing I have the costume ' she quickly phased to the girls bathroom next to the entrance and changed.

when she came back the silver haired boy was in a costume to and ran into town extremely fast, the younger guy, 'Evan' she believed she heard one of them say, chased after him on a skate board, a uniform in his hand with a 'X' on it.

'Great I have to try and keep up with them?' kitty thought running through the city. Finally they came to view, Three in X men uniforms and then the silver haired one. He had just got pinned to the wall by these weird spike things 'Well, guess that's my cue' She quickly ran past them before they even realized what was going on and tackled him through the wall.

"Woah! What just happened!?" He was on the ground, in some storage room, he looked up only to become face to face with a girl who was on top of him. "Sorry, you're not hurt are you?" her voice quiet and apologetic. "No, you just saved me though!" he smirked "What did you teleport or something?" "No.. I phased us through the wall" "Why? Who are you?" He looked her in the eyes "Why did you save me?" then the wall exploded.

(Same time outside) "What just happened!? Where did he go!" Spyke yelled furiously. The others were just as confused. "Did anyone else see something run past us before he disappeared?" Cyclopes could have swore something ran by him, but it was kinda dark out. "I think I seen it to.." Jean assured him. "Can you find were he's at?" Spyke turned to Jean. "uh, I'll try" she focused "on the other side of that wall.." she said kinda confused. "Got it!" Cyclopes shot the wall.

"There he is!" Spyke yelled and then seen a girl on top of him "Who the hell are you!?" they all looked slightly confused. She quickly turned and whispered in his ear "Look, come with me and I'll explain everything" "Okay" "Now don't freak out on me here, this might feel a little weird.." She made sure she was holding onto him and they started sinking into the floor, then were gone. "What the hell?" Spyke punched the wall in anger "How could we let that happen AGAIN!?" "I think the more important question is who is she?" Cyclops asked. "I couldn't tell if she looked familiar or not because of the mask.." Jean added "and I couldn't get into her mind.."

They came up on the other side of the building. She grabbed his wrist "Lets go! before they realize we're not that far away" all of a sudden he picked her up, there was a blur and they were at the park "Whoa, that works to!" She laughed then looked at him 'He's kinda cute' she slightly blushed but the mask covered it up. "Okay now who are you?" He asked anxiously "Umm.. you know I haven't thought of a code-name for myself yet" She giggled "But my names Kitty. Yours?" "Quicksilver" He smirked. "Any others?" "Only if you remove the mask" she took it off "The names Pietro, Now why did you save me?" "Well I was sent to meet you at the game, but then you kinda got attacked" She paused "I don't really know why I saved you though, felt like I had to. But now I know" She turned so they were face to face "Can you come with me to where I live?" "Uh, Sure" "Great! It's not that far from here!" "Just tell me the address"

A second later they were in front, she grabbed his hand and phased him through the door. "Erik?" She yelled. A few minutes later he appeared "Dad?" Pietro was astonished, he wasn't expecting him. "Hello son." He then turned to Kitty "Thank you for your help, I figured you would know what to do once you found out who he was." " You're welcome" "You may go now, I need to talk to him alone" "Yes sir, good night." "good night"

As she walked away she heard "Good night Kitty" she turned around and smiled "Good night Pietro" then went in and went to bed.

* * *

A/N: Review please! c:


	6. Helping the Enemy

Chapter 6: Helping the Enemy

A/N:Enjoy!

* * *

'Damn it!' Kitty thought as she ran through the empty hallway 'Stupid alarm clock!' luckly she woke up before it was to "Late" said as she walked into the class room. "I'm so sorry.." She kept her head down out of shame. "Just don't let it happen again." she made her way to her seat. "You know, I don't think I ever caught your name" Lance had a weird smile on his face. "Huh, that's weird" She took out her book and opened to the page they were on. "So what is it?" he inched towards her in anticipation. "It's a secret" She gave him a evil teasing look. "Tell me!" "Maybe some other time" "No, now!" he stared getting angry and the earth shook a little. "Wow you're easy to piss off" She seemed to be enjoying herself but then the earth started shaking more, She grabbed is wrist "Stop." and then looked around to see if anyone else noticed, lucky no one did . "How did you-" "Please pay attention Mr. Alvers."

'Dodged the bullet there!' Kitty quickly got out of class to avoid more question. She walked in her History class and sat down. "Is this seat taken?"some one asked, "nope" she didn't even look up. "Wow, first day here and I get to sit by a pretty girl!" He was grinning at her, she turned around only to find a silver haired speed demon. "Pietro!?" she said astonished. "You know me- wait.. Kitty!?" He looked just as stunned as her. "I didn't know you were going to be going here!" she was smiling "Wait, does that mean you live at the mansion now?" "Nope, I live with some other mutants that call them self the 'Brotherhood' But I'll probably be over there a lot" He smirked "Specially if you're there" her face instantly turned bright pink "Hey, why don't you sit with us at lunch? I mean some of the other guys are kinda jerks but I won't let them mess with you" He winked at her 'Is he hitting on me?' "Sure"

At lunch she first wanted to find Rogue so she didn't think she ditched her. "Kitty! thank god ah found you!" Her face looked panicked. "Whats wrong!?" "Ah was walkin and then ah heard some noise so ah went to see what it was, then there was an explosion and then blue boy dissapeared!" "Who's 'blue boy'?" "an x-geek, but he still dissapeared! Ah don't know what happened, and ah heard his team over talkin about how it was like he vanished off the face of the earth!" She was in total panick mode "What should ah do!?" "is there anything you're leaving out?" "umm.. There was a machine, that's what did it to him!" "I may be able to help! Can you take me to it?"

"This way!" Rogue led her to the dumpster "What!? Where did it go? It was right here! Toad.." "What?" "Toad! he must of took it!" "Who's Toad?" "No time ta explain! we need to find him!" She grabbed her wrist and started dragging her. "can we stop by the bathroom first?"  
"That outfit is so cool! but why do ya have to wear it?" Rogue and her ran to the basement where the accident occurred, Toad told them that the X-geeks took it back. "Just in case, and that's why!" she pointed at the X-men about to destroy it.

"WAIT!" Kitty yelled running up, blocking the machine with her body. "You again! Move now!" Cyclops ordered, hand at his visor ready to shoot. "I can help!" kitty pleaded. "And why should we trust you!?" Spyke spat out "I mean you're obviously with the enemy!" "Just trust her!" Rogue said walking in. "We don't have a reason to trust you either!" Cyclops yelled angrily "Please just trust me." Kitty said holding up her hands showing she means no harm "I'm really good with technology" "Just let her try" Jean added in "What do we have to loose? one false move and Kurt could be gone forever"

Kitty studied the machine "This looks like it was made in the 70's, very retro.." kitty observed "Got it! All we have to do is reset it! man you're lucky I showed up! you would have destroyed it!" The earth started shaking, then three mutants came to view "What are you three doin here!?" Rogue yelled at them. "I heard there's a very powerful weapon here" Avalanche looked around and seen a unfamiliar girl with it "Hey you! Give me that!" "Not now Lance! Go be an idiot somewhere else!" Kitty yelled back. "Hey how'd you know my name- wait WHAT YOU JUST CALL ME!?" the earth shook even more. "All I have to do is finish resetting it, can you hold them off till then?" she asked the X-men. "Sure" Jean told her.

Soon after Kurt and Forge appeared "Oh! That's why Rogue called you blue boy!" She giggled. "Who are you?" Kurt looked puzzled. "You're savior" She pretended to curtsy "Now I really must be going!" She ran towered the entrance but then Avalanche grabbed her wrist. "Hey! let go!" "WHO ARE YOU!?" he yelled. "You already know" She said quietly, then phased her arm out of his hand, he just looked at her in shock.  
She ran to Rogue and they sunk to the ground. They came back up outside "Thank ya Kitty" Rogue smiled "No problem " Kitty smiled then something dawned on her "SHIT! I was supposed to eat lunch with Pietro!" "You know Pietro?" Rogue asked. "Yeah I'm staying with his dad, wait you know him?" "Yeah, I'm staying with him.." They both laughed.

"You wanna come over!?" Kitty said excitedly, she already tracked down Pietro and told him she had to do something, that she was sorry, and that she would eat lunch with him on Monday. now she was walking with Rogue "Yea, sure"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be like a sleepover type thing! Whoo!

Review Please!


	7. Sleep Over

Chapter 7: Sleep Over

Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't done one yet.. but **I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION** or the characters, or any movies I mention in this!

A/N: YAY! New reviewers! That makes me so happy! :D I had MAJOR writers block for this chapter.. :c

FivePhoenix: Yeah, I know.. I'm not the best speller, I usually just check everything with spell check. But I guess it doesn't always catch stuff

areskickass13: Yay! I'm glad you like it!

* * *

Kitty and Rogue enter the mansion "Kitty! there you are! I was wondering-" Erik walked in from another room and noticed she had company "Who's this?" "This is Rogue, Remember me telling you about her?" "Oh! okay I see" Erik continued "Well anyways, one of your new team mates will be here tomorrow, I want you to show him around." "Yeah sure! but is it okay if Rogue stays the night?" "Of course" He turned to her "You are very welcome here, If you want you can always stay to" "Thank ya" Rogue smiled "ah just might take ya up on that offer.."

After she showed her around they went back to her room. "Woah! This is your room!?" she looked around in awe "My room is literary half this size and well looks like the rest of the boding house, FALLIN APART!" "You can always move here!" Kitty sang "Come on! it will be awesome! and would you rather live with ME and some other guys we don't know yet or the lame brotherhood people?" "Well you have a point.. but ah don't know, ah think it might make Mystique mad.." Rogue sat on Kitty's bed "Shes been nothin but nice ta me, ah think she'd feel betrayed.." "Well If you ever change your mind.. You'll always be welcome here" "Thanks" She smiled.

Rogue decided to go through kitty's clothes, "too much pink" Rogue threw yet another pink shirt on the bed. "I like pink, is that a problem " Kitty picked up the shirt next to her and folded it. "No, ya just have A LOT of it." She tossed another one on the bed and then came across something in the drawer "Ya have suspenders!?" "Who doesn't?" "Are ya serious ?" Rogue turned around with the pair of light grey suspenders in her hand "NO ONE wears suspenders anymore!" "I do.." "Then ah dare ya to wear them on Monday!" " But will you even see me Monday? I thought you had that field trip?" "Shit that's right! Then meet me umm.." She thought for a moment "meet me by the gym!" "Okay.."

Kitty finally got all her clothes put back, "Hey wanna go watch a movie or something?" Kitty asked. "Sure" they went down stairs. After they finally agreed on a movie, made popcorn, and got some pop from the fridge they sat in the dark on the couch watching 'Easy A'.

"I can't believe you've never seen that before!" the movie had just gotten over "It's like one of my favorite movies!" "ah guess ah don't watch movies that much, and when ah do they're usually scary or full of action" "But still! I thought everyone has seen it!" "And ah thought no one wore suspenders anymore" they both laughed. "But what did you think? "ah liked it" all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

Kitty opened up the door to see Pietro "Hey there Kitten" ha ran his hand through his hair. "Wow, This is like my third time ever seeing you and you already have a nickname for me" she silently cursed her name "sorry but your dads not here" "It's fine, can I just hang out here for a while?" he gave her a devilish grin and ran his hand through his hair again. "I don't know.. What do you say Rogue?" she yelled in to Rogue who was sitting on the couch.. "Ah don't care!" She yelled back. "Fine, come on in" she moved out of the way so he could walk in "But I don't know when he'll be back" "Who said I came to see him anyways?" He gave a evil grin and whispered in her ear "Maybe I just wanted to see you" her face turned pink which made him smile even more "Do I smell popcorn!?" he then zipped to the popcorn bowl on the couch leaving a very flushed kitty standing at the door.

"Hey you guys got any pop!?" Pietro asked. "umm.. I'm not sure it's a good idea to give someone like you pop.." kitty said causing her and Rogue to laugh. "Whatsthatsupposedtomean!?" "Ah'm sorry, what?" Rogue said confused. "Whats. That . Supposed. To. Mean?" "I just don't think a already hyperactive speed demon needs sugar.." her and Rogue laughed again. Pietro then scooted a little closer to kitty "Please?" "No" he scooted closer "Pleeaasee?" "No!" he scooted some more until he couldn't get any closer "Pleeaasee!?" "NO!" "I'll go home after I drink it and annoy the hell out of everyone there?" kitty thought for a moment. "Okay" she got up and grabbed a pop from the kitchen "WOW, didn't think that would work" he chugged it down and got up "well I'll be off then!" then he zoomed out.

"Well that was.. interesting" some papers just hit the ground from the wind he caused "Was it just me or did he basically eat and leave?" "wouldn't surprise me, there's barley any food in the bordin house" Rogue was watching t.v. "Looked kinda like he was flirtin with ya though" "Really? I don't think I noticed.." "Are ya blind!? ah think he was actually tryin ta make it obvious " Rogue then had a disgusted look on her face "ya are lucky ah didn't puke!" "Oh,well. At least he's gone" kitty smirked "and hopefully annoying Lance!" "Ya really don't like em do ya?" "No! He's really annoying, and kinda dumb.. he still doesn't realize it's me in our chemistry class and its been a whole week!" "OH! Ah think he talks about ya!" Rogue said looking away from the t.v. "He keeps sayin somethin bout a pretty girl in his chemistry class but he doesn't know her name, and he says shes smart but kinda mean.. and that he really misses his 'almost girlfriend Kitty' from his old town" "Is there a end to his stupidity?" Kitty laughed

At midnight they finally decided to go to bed, luckily Kitty's bed could fit both of them.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I was running out of ideas writing it..

Review please!


	8. Incoming Cajun

Chapter 8: Incoming Cajun

areskickass13: I was planning to acctualy! In this chapter

Anonymous452: Thank you!

A/N: There's a little Romy in this chapter ;) Hope I don't screw up gambits accent ;-;

* * *

Kitty and Rogue were in the kitchen eating breakfast when the doorbell rang. Kitty got up and opened it to see a older guy wearing a trench coat and sunglasses "Remy's sorry fille, he must have de wrong house.." He had some suitcases in his hands and he started to turn around but stopped "Do you happen to know where a Erik Lensherr lives?" "Turns out you have the right house!" Kitty moved aside and welcomed him in "You must be my new team mate Erik said I would have to show around, I'm Kitty" Name's Remy Lebeau" He walks in and notices Rogue standing at the doorway to the living room "bonjour chere" he said walking up to her and kissing her gloved hand "Does this lovely dame have a name?" "Ah'm Rogue" She said taking her hand away. "A Southern belle I see" Rogue couldn't help but blush " So are you apart of the team here?" "No, ah was just stayin the night" "That's too bad.."

"Here, I'll show you to your room so you can unpack, then you can come back down when you're ready for the rest of the tour" Kitty said leaning against the wall by the stirs waiting for Remy. After Kitty came back down from showing him to his room, Rogue was sitting at the table finishing her breakfast. Kitty came and sat next to her "Did you see that!? He was like totally into you!" "It doesn't matter, once he finds out what ah do then he won't want to come near me.." Rogue was looking down at her empty plate. "Oh,well. Ah'm used to it." she immediately got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Thanks for having me over Kitty!" Rogue had collected her things and was about to leave. "Leaving so soon chere?" Remy randomly appeared and was leaning against the wall, this time he didn't have his sunglasses. Rogue turned around to his voice and noticed the black and red eyes staring at her "yeah.. ah got ta go home and finish my homework" "That's too bad.." He walked up to her and kissed her gloved hand causing her face to flush "Will Remy get to see you again petit?" "uhh.. Probably He turned away smothley then looked back and said "Au revoir mon chere"

After Rogue left kitty showed Remy around the house and ended up in the training room. "So what can you do?" Kitty asked curiously "You know what they say fille, curiosity killed the cat" he teased. "That's not funny." she crossed her arms and cursed her name. "yeah it is, but if you really wanna know then you gotta fight Gambit" "Gambit?" "That's Remy's code name "Do you always talk in 3rd person?" "Maybe.." he took out some cards "so you gonna fight Gambit?" "Sure" all of a sudden a glowing card flew at her, she quickly phased threw it and it exploded behind her.

"Hey! I didn't know we started!" Kitty yelled as she jumped out of the way of another card. "Expect the unexpected!" he threw another card and then took out his staff and went to trip her with it but it want right trough her feet "What the he-" he got cut off with a kick to the side of his face, "Expect the unexpected Cajun!" kitty laughed and then noticed her sword that came the other day across the room. She made a run for it dodging threw explosions. She garbed it off the rack, turned around, and met his staff just in time.

They clashed like that for a while until he managed to trip her, but she fell right through the floor and came up behind him and put the sword to his neck "Fine you win, Gambit surrenders" he held up his hands to show that he surrenders "Next time you won't be so lucky fille" "Just keep telling yourself that" kitty put her sword back "so where you from?" "New Orleans" Remy said reducing the size of his staff and placed it in his belt "So are we the only ones?" "For now, yes" Kitty turned around from the weapon rack "Well.. there is Erik's son, but he doesn't live here" she looked up at the clock "I need to get to bed, school tomorrow" and then she left.

* * *

A/N:I'm sorry it was so short..

who should I bring in next? Should Rogue join the acolytes? Did I do a good job with Gambit? Review Please!

I made a picture of Kitty in her costume, go to my profile for the link c:


	9. What A Day!

Chapter 9: What A Day!

Anonymous452: Haha that sounds like something my friends would say! actually I think they would do it instead.. but I'm thinking about bringing him in next chapter, but I might make him a little younger (Even tho I have no idea how old he is in the cartoon) and make him go to the high school to, that way you see more of him or does that sound like a bad idea?

A/N: Had a slight writers block about half way through.. sorry :c

* * *

When Kitty got to school she went right to the gym to meet Rogue "Oh wow, ah didn't think ya were actually gonna do it!" she yelled as Kitty walked up to her, trying to hold back a laugh. "What? I can't looks that bad!" Kitty crossed her arms. "Ya pull it off.. But ya look like a blast from the past" Rogue laughed "Are ya actually gonna walk around all day like that?" "Yeah, Why not?"

Kitty was wearing black skinny jeans, a hot pink and white stripped shirt, hot pink ballet flats with a black bow, and her gray suspenders Rogue dared her to wear.

"Ah don't know, maybe cause no one EVER wears suspenders anymore?" Rogue still couldn't believe kitty had suspenders, let alone was willing to walk around in public with them on. "Well I guess I'm no one!" She laughed. "Well ah got ta get goin, my bus leaves soon" Rogue picked up her bad for the trip "and guess what ah heard them damn x-geeks talkin about!" "What?" "Ah guess they 'train' with me as their enemy!" she crossed her arms "Can ya believe that! Ah haven't done anythin ta em, and they just treat me like ah'm some villain " "They're just jerks" Kitty gave her a devilish grin "Besides, they will regret making you their enemy" They both shared a knowing smile and then Rogue left to go an her trip and Kitty made her way to first hour.

"We need to finish our conservation!" that was the first thing she heard as she sat down. She just rolled her eyes "There's nothing to finish." Kitty got out her homework. "Yes there is! How did you know I was making the earth shake!?" Lance was getting angry again. "Lucky guess" She lied and then handed her homework to Mr. McCoy. "Wheres your homework Alvers?" Mr. McCoy wasn't in the best mood today, and he really didn't feel like putting up with the so called 'bad boy'. "Didn't do it" Lance said rolling his eyes. "Detention." said handing him a slip of paper, lance just grabbed it.

After Mr. McCoy moved on, Lance turned around to face Kitty "Why won't you tell me your name?" "Because I don't feel like it." she was getting really annoyed with him. "Why not?" Lance was getting some answers out of her, whether she liked it or not. Kitty just remained silent as she wrote down chemical equations in her note book. "Are you ignoring me?" silence "Answer me!" he yelled in a whisper so he wouldn't disturb class. More silence, he was getting mad and the earth started shaking. First it was a little but it became more noticeable with his growing anger "EARTHQUAKE!" someone yelled and then the building got evacuated.

Once out side Lance pulled Kitty away from the crowd. He held her wrist tightly in his hand "Let go of me!" she yelled, not wanting to use her powers because then he would know for sure. 'Oh, so NOW you choose to talk!?" he yelled still angry. Soon the other brother hood members found him "What was the earthquake for yo? Todd said hopping towards him, followed by Fred, then they seen that Lance wasn't alone "Yo who's this?" Todd looked at the girl puzzled "Hey don't you hang out with Rogue yo?" "Yeah" Kitty looked at the odd toad looking boy "Can you get Lance to let go of me?" "No way! I'm not messing with him!".

'Great.' Kitty thought, her arm wrist starting to hurt from Lance holding on to it so hard. "Hey What was with the earthquake!? You interrupted my make-out session!" They heard Pietro say from be hind Fred, he soon made his way in front of him and noticed Kitty "Kit? What are you doing here?" Then he noticed Lance holding onto her wrist so hard that his fist was turning white. "GO AWAY!" Lance yelled at all of them "This doesn't concern you!" "Let her go Lance." Pietro slowly inched towards them. "I SAID GO AWAY!" the earth began shaking again "It doesn't concern you!" "But it does Lance!" Pietro yelled back, running out of the little patience he actually had "You are messing with MY friend!" the earth started shaking more which made Pietro lose his balance and fall. Kitty was getting sick of Lance holding onto her, but she still didn't to use her powers 'Well.. he's distracted, so if I'm going to do something might as well do it now'.

She kicked his knee as hard as she could, causing him to let go and instinctively grab his knee in pain which also made him bring his head down. She quickly brought up her knee to meet his face as it came down, which caused him to fly back and land on his back. "Thanks for distracting him" Kitty smiled to Pietro who just stared at her, along with the other mutants stunned. "LANCE JUST GOT HIS ASS HANDED TO HIM!" Todd yelled, laughter in his voice "BY A GIRL YO!" Fred was laughing to. Pietro was smiling, and he looked at her in awe 'But why didn't she just use her powers?' he couldn't help but ask himself.

"You okay Kit?" he finally asked after the long silence, at least to him it was long. "You have ANOTHER nick name for me?" Kitty laughed "I'm fine, thanks" "You know.. You're pretty bad ass." He smiled. Kitty just rolled her eyes "Don't you have a make-out session to get back to?" She put her hands on her hips. "You heard that!?" He ran his fingers threw his hair nervously "I was.. umm.. Kidding?" Todd and Fred burst out laughing which made him turn around and give them a death glare. "I'm so sure" she teased. "I have a question though" Pietro looked very serious "Why didn't you just use your power?"

Kitty quickly looked down at lance to see if he heard him, but thankfully he was unconscious "Lance went to my old school, and well was interested in me. But when I came here I changed my looks completely and he didn't recognize me.. If I used my powers then he would know it's me for sure and I'd rather not deal with his annoying ass." Kitty crossed her arms "The idiot sits next to me in chemistry and still doesn't have a clue." "So why were you fighting?" "Because I wouldn't tell him my name" Kitty laughed "He really needs anger management." "Tell us something we don't know yo" Todd randomly piped in. "Just don't tell him it's me" Kitty gave them puppy dog eyes "Please..?" "Yeah sure whatever, just stop giving me that look!" Pietro said trying to look away. "Thanks" she smiled.

They took Lance to the nurse and then went to second hour after they told her that he fell during the earthquake. Pietro and Kitty sat next to each other and was doing their work quietly. "So you still going to eat lunch with us?" Pietro asked, looking up from his work. "Sure, hopefully lance is still out" she laughed. "I still can't believe you took him out with with only two hits" he laughed "remind me never to get on your bad side" "I wouldn't do that to you even if I wanted to" "And why is that?" "Well you're dad kinda is my boss" they both laughed.

Later at lunch. "Hey guys, It alright if Kit sits here right?"Pietro was already sitting down. "As long as she doesn't hurt us yo" Todd said inspecting his food, he would rather have flies then the so called food the school served. "Don't worry, I won't" Kitty laughed from behind and he nearly jumped out of his seat "Besides, I have no reason to" she walked over and sat next to Pietro. "So are you guys like a thing or something?" for the first time Fred spoke up, but it was slightly muffled from his head being buried in food. "NO! Why would you think that!?" Kitty's face flushed "We are just friends." "You honestly think I would be going out with someone with out the whole school knowing" He ran his hands threw his hair arrogantly "Besides, She's not my type" "Is that why you've been flirting with me non-stop since we met?" Kitty eyed him suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about" He said talking small bites of food.

"PIETRO!" They all turned to see a blonde cheerleader bouncing her way over. "Oh hey Jenny.." Pietro chocked down the food in his mouth. "Aww are these all your little friends? So cute!" but her face showed differently "Why don't you come over and sit with me?" "Uh.. Sorry can't today" he sounded slightly annoyed. "Why not!?" she whined and then noticed kitty next to him, she gave her a snobby looking death glare "I thought we had a thing going Pie" She whined again. "Pie?" Every one couldn't help but laugh at the name she just called him. "Look, what happened this morning was just a one time thing." He ran his hand through his hair. "But.." she started to whine again but stopped "FINE." she turned on her heel and stomped away, but they all had a feeling that it wasn't over yet.

"Dude whats wrong with you? I've never seen you turn down a cheerleader like that yo" Todd looked from the blonde stomping away to Pietro. "She was annoying and clingy" Pietro said immediately "All of the cheerleader are, but that didn't stop you from dating all of them.." Fred said eyeing Pietro's barley touched food. "I DID NOT DATE ALL OF THEM!" Pietro yelled, shoving his tray to Fred. "Damn near close yo" Kitty couldn't help but laugh 'Why is he trying to deny it so bad?'. Pietro was about to say something else but then the ball rang 'Saved by the bell' he smiled.

Lance woke up right after lunch but he couldn't remember what happened, but he didn't believe it when the nurse told him that he 'tripped and and hit his head' during an earthquake.

_With Rogue_ (A/N: I'm not going to go through another whole episode, so we'll just skip to the end)

"You with us or them kid?" The large x-men dressed in orange asked. "If ah don't say you will ah get thrown out of this plane?" Rogue said cautiously. "Nope, not our style" He said closing the plane door "We've either earned your trust by now or we haven't" She looked over at the half unconscious Scott "Ah don't know why yo want me on your team, ya see me as an enemy!" Rogue yelled "Besides, even Scott said a few days ago ah can't be trusted.." "So you choose Mystique after all she put you through?" Wolverine asked surprised. "No. Ah know someone else who ah can trust! Someone who actually wants me on there team!" Rogue looked away from the x-men's questioning glares "Can ya just drop me off at the brotherhood so ah can get my stuff?" "fine.." Wolverine said walking away wondering who she could trust more then them.  
Remy was in the kitchen making him and Kitty some food, they had no idea where Erik was, as usual, but that didn't stop him from making extra. "I'm so glad you can cook!" Kitty said happily as she was setting the table for them "I can't make anything to same my life" "Remys sure you're not that bad fille" "Trust me. I am." Kitty laughed, then the door bell rang "I'll get it"

"Rogue? What are you doing here?" Kitty said surprised, then seen the bags in her hands "ARE YOU MOVING IN!?" she asked excited. "yeah, if that's okay?" Rogue's voice was quiet. "Whats wrong?" Kitty asked automatically "Did something happen?" "Mystique wasn't who she seemed ta be.. " "Well come in, are you hungry?" "Starved" she put her bags on the floor, then Kitty pulled her to the dinning room.  
"Remy sees you couldn't away from him, huh chere?" she smirked putting the food in the center of the table as kitty grabbed an extra plate. "keep dreamin" Rogue said rolling her eyes and then looked on the table "What is that!?" she asked excitedly. "It's my specialty chere" He smiled at the reaction it brought out of her " New Orleans style jambalaya." her face lit up at the sound of a southern dish, its been awhile since she had one.

After super Kitty showed Rogue to her room, which was right next to hers, and then went down to do the dishes. She told her that they would tell Erik as soon as he got back from where ever he was.  
"So is mon chere staying here then?" Remy asked curiously "Looks like it" Kitty said handing a dish to him so he could dry it "But just try to give her a little space.. Please?" "Of course" But he had a evil look in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Woah that was long! x) Did you like it!? I just Googled New Orleans dishes by the way.. hehe.. But if you can't tell, I'm not a fan of Lance..so sorry if you are! Next maybe Pyro's big entrance?

Review please! 3

Again if you want to how I imagined kitty's costume then go to my profile, link is there! c:


	10. Everyone's Favorite Aussie

Chapter 10: Everyone's Favorite Aussie

Anonymous452: Your reviews make me so happy c: wasn't sure how to bring him in.. wanted to make sure he came in with a bang, or explosion? x) but I really hope you enjoy and I don't mess up his accent.. o.o

areskickass13: soon, I know it wouldn't be that hard but I personnely I think lance is slow xD but I'm thinking this chapter (Wrote this before I started) Jean still doesn't realize it's her either.. but then again she doesn't see her as much xD

A/N: WARNING.. may contain slight kyro.. Sorry I just couldn't help myself c:  
Sorry it's a little late.. I was busy yesterday and today was just a bad day.. :/ also bit of writers block, couldn't think of how to approach Pyro. But I picture him kinda of the flirty type, but doesn't really realize it.. Idk, I hope I didn't screw him up ;-;

* * *

Kitty was at her locker, getting her chemistry book for first hour. "G'day sheila mind telling me where room C10 is?" She turned around to an Australian accent. "Sure! actually that's on the way to my first class" Kitty smiled "Want me to show you on my way?" "That'd be great, luv!" He said smiling "So does this pretty sheila have a name?" "I'm Kitty Pryde" She closed her locker "And you?" "Saint-John Allerdyce, But ya can call me John"

Kitty just sat down in chemistry. "You know what. I could not remember what happened yesterday, but know I do. Seeing you makes me remember" Lance said as soon as she sat down "And hearing Pietro call you Kit.. now I know why you looked so familiar 'uh, oh' Kitty thought not looking up. "I don't know how I didn't see it before" She just held her breath, praying that he would prove her thoughts wrong "You're Kitty, the girl from my old school" 'DAMN IT!' Kitty said in her head 'Well I knew he'd figure it out sooner or later..' "That also means you were that girl helping out the x-geeks!" Lance said, slightly loud "Are you apart of them!?" "No!" Kitty says glancing over at Jean to see if she heard, lucky she didn't "Rogue asked me to help them so I did" "So what are you?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" "Why won't you just tell me!" "I don't think I should, You'll find out when the time comes."

Lance could tell he wasn't going to get it out of her "So instead of using your power yesterday, you would rather beat the shit out of me?" He had slight anger in his voice. "Yeah, mostly because I thought it would be fun" She had a evil look on her face "It was." Lance was about to say something, "Would you like to share whatever it is that you find so much more interesting then my lesson " Mr. McCoy said impatiently "No" Lance said immediately not wanting anyone else to find out he got beat up by a girl.

Kitty walked into history and sat in her spot, it was the second to last row in the back. Pietro was already there, talking to the person behind him 'Huh, I could have swore that seat was empty..' she sat down, trying not to disturb their conservation. Pietro turned to her "Hey Kit! Have you met John!?" Kitty turned around to see the same blue eyes from earlier. "Oh hey!" Kitty said surprised to see him. "Nice to see ya again sheila " "So you guys do know each other " "Yeah, she showed me my first class, mate" "That's the only reason how?" "Yeah?" both John and Kitty were confused at what he was getting at.

"So you guys don't know yet?" "Don't know what!?" Kitty started getting impatient "He's the newest-" "Why would you tell her this mate?" John cut in "I don't think you're supposed to say this to random people!" "she's not a random person!" "Will you just tell me already!" Kitty yelled. "You guys are teammates! he arrived here earlier but didn't have time to go to the house!"Pietro blurted out, so fast that she almost didn't catch it. She looked at John and smiled but he looked confused, he wasn't used to Pietro's fast talking. "You're my new teammate!?" Kitty asked. "Wait.. teammates? I knew I was going to have some but I didn't know it was going to be a chick!" He exclaimed. Kitty's eyes narrowed "Is there something wrong with that?" "No way! It's awesome!" He had a sly smile "So does that mean I live with ya, luv?" Just the way he said it made her want to blush, but she made sure she didn't "Yeah.." Pietro also heard how he said it and eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us again Kit?"Pietro asked. "Umm, I dunno depends if Rogue wants to" "Can I sit with one of ya? you're the only people I know.." John admitted "Well.. besides those Chicks in my Biology class.. But they were rather annoying.." "Sure" they both said at the same time and then looked at each other. "You'd probably like the guys better, so go ahead and sit with them" Kitty said reassuringly "Well maybe I'd rather sit with you, luv" Kitty couldn't hold it back this time, her face flushed and both Pietro and John noticed. "Well, umm.. It really depends if my friend wants you there" she said trying to regain control of her burning face. "Well I'm sure the sheila wouldn't mind" He had another sly smile, kitty could feel the blush creeping back up her face from it. "Well you don't know Rogue.." Pietro said a mixture between a chuckle, sarcasm, and something else she couldn't place. Kitty looked at Pietro, he was glaring at John.

The bell rang soon after. "Hey sheila can ya show me where my next class is?" John asked, walking out of class with Kitty and Pietro. "I'msureshehasbetterthingstodo" Pietro cut in before she could answer, both her and John looked at him questioningly "I Said 'I'm sure she has better things to do'" he repeated crossing his arms. 'What is with him?' she asked to herself and took the schedule from Johns hand "Sorry, I would but I'm going the opposite way.. Hey Pietro isn't you're next class in the D wing?" "Yeah" he sighed " Come on, I don't wanna be late." He started walking in the opposite direction, pulling John along.

"Whats ya deal mate?" John asked as they were walking. "Whats MY deal? more like whats YOUR deal." Pietro said, obviously in a bad mood. "What I do mate?" he was extremely confused. "Are you serious!?" he yelled angrily "You were non-stop flirting with Kitty since she walked in the class room!" "Was I?" He cocked his head slightly. "YES." Pietro almost face-palmed himself 'Could he really not have noticed?' he thought still feeling slightly mad. "Sorry?" He said in an confused tone "Wait, why do ya even care mate?" "I DON'T!" Pietro yelled again. "Are ya guys a thing?" His eyes gleamed with amusement "NO!" "Then why do ya care if I make eyes at Kitty?" "What?" "It means flirt with" John sighed, and said "Damn weird Seppos (Americans)" under his breath. "I don't care!" Pietro said "Now here's your class!" He pointed to the room they were next to. "Ya don't?" His eyes became more amused and he had a mischievous grin "So ya wouldn't mind I asked the sheila out?" Pietro just stared at him surprised as he turned around and walked in the class, but not before he heard a "Thanks mate!"

'What am I thinking? I don't care if he asks her out or anything.' He adjusted in is seat uncomfortably 'It's not that I like her, Hell shes not even my type!' "Whatcha thinking about Pie?" Jenny said next to him. "Nothing, Please don't call me that.." "But Pie!" She whined in her high pitched annoying voice that made him wince. 'Why did I date her?' he mentally asked himself "I need to get my work done" "I don't get it.. Can you help me?" She asked in a voice she considered flirty. "It's not that hard, maybe if you just, oh i dunno, paid attention?" She looked at him confused, he just rolled his eyes and started writing down stuff. 'I'd never have this problem with Kitty.. shes smart and in almost all advanced classes.. wait why am I thinking about her again?' he massaged his temples, trying to clear his head. "Are you okay Pie?" "Fine, just a headache."

"Hey Rogue!" Kitty said sitting next to her friend "The brotherhood boys wanted us to sit with them, but I figured you wouldn't want to" "Ya know me so well Kit" she smiled "After livin with them ya wouldn't want ta either" they both laughed. "G'day Sheilas" an Australian accent came from behind them "Mind if I sit with ya?" "Umm... sure?" said the uneasy Rogue. "Hey John, This is Rogue" Kitty turned to Rogue "This is John, He's our new team mate" "Oh, well hi John" "Wait, Shes apart of the team to?" he asked. "Yep, we have another member, but he's at home" "All smiles to see I'm not the only Fella"

Pietro scanned the lunch room for for Kitty and/or John. "Who you looking for yo?" Todd asked. "Just some friends.." he didn't even glimpse at Todd. "Who? Kitty?" Fred asked, head still in his food. "Maybe.." His eyes fell on a table with Kitty, Rogue, and John "Damnit!" "What?" Lance said walking up to the table. "Nothing." Pietro muttered. "I think his girlfriends sitting with another dude yo" Todd said following where Pietro's gaze led to. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled. "You have another girlfriend? Who's it this time?" Lance was sitting down now. "I do not!" his face in both anger and confusion 'Why am I getting so defensive about this? and why does the sight of her with him make me want to punch something?' He sat there for the rest of lunch in silence, which was unusual for the silver haired loud mouth.

* * *

A/N: I'm gonna stop there cause it's late and I'm tired.. but what did you think? also If you have ideas I would love to hear them. First major fight will probably come up soon, might not include all the other Acolytes because of the whole secret identity and magneto is saving them for a more important situation and what not, but it will probably be a kitty-pietro type mission where their trying to fix something the brotherhood screwed up. If you have any other suggestions let me know!

Review please!


	11. Home Alone

Chapter 11: Home Alone

Anonymous452: I just looked up some Australian slang tbh.. But here's more! :)

* * *

After school; Kitty, Rogue, and John walked out and was about to head home when a motorcycle pulled up. "Bonjour mon chéri" Remy handed a Helmet to Rogue "Can Remy take you home?" "What about Kit and John?" she said pointing to the two standing behind her. Go ahead, It's not that far of walk" Kitty shrugged "Besides, he needs to know how to get home" "ya sure..?" Rogue asked not wanting to leave her friend. "Yeah, We'll see you there" She gave her a reassuring smile as she got on the motorcycle and sped off.

"Who was that?" John asked confused. "Remy, He's our other teammate" "Oh, does that mean it's just us to walking home?" He said hopefully. "Looks like it" She smiled and then started walking "The mansion is this way"

They were walking in comfortable silence, it was the perfect temperature out and the leaves were just turning shades of golds and reds. "Are ya doing anything tomorrow after school? I mean it's a early out.." He broke the silence "If ya not, then maybe we can do something?" Kitty looked at him surprised, it didn't sound like the flirting from earlier, he sounded almost.. nervous? After a moment she realized she hadn't answered him yet "Sure! What did you have in mind?" She asked smiling. "Well I was invited to a party after the football game tomorrow, Would ya like to be my date?" "I'm sorry, but that's a 'No Freshmen Allowed' party" "you're a freshmen? But history is a sophomore class?" He said confused. "I'm in all advanced classes" she shrugged. "Well I don't think they'll notice sheila, besides.." He stopped, pulled her closer to him, and whispered in her ear "Rules were meant to be broken"

She felt the blush again, this time at how close they were. Their faces were inches apart, her thoughts were jumbled, and she didn't know what to do. She looked up at him, he was taller, but not by much, his blonde hair looked like fire in the sun, and his blue eyes were gleaming. "So do ya want to go with me?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Sure" She smiled, still slightly blushing. "Alrighty!" He exclaimed "Now how far is the house?" "We're almost there.." Kitty said pulling away and continued walking "it's just up this street"

They entered the house and were surprised to see that Rogue and Remy weren't there, it was just them alone. "Want a tour?" "sure sheila". After she showed him around they ended up in his room, his suitcases were already there 'Erik must have put them off here after he dropped me off at school' "Well that concludes the tour!" Kitty said cheerfully "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go train" "You're choosing to train!?" John asked surprised. "Yeah, I like training" She shrugged "Feel free to join me" she turned and walked to her room, changed and then headed to the training room.

John walked into the training room after a while, he figured it couldn't hurt besides he wanted to see kitty in action. Kitty stopped what she was doing to see who was there, John looked over at her. She was wearing a black and grey sporty type tank top that completely showed her stomach, she had hot pink sweats that were baggy where her light grey knee high boots met them, she had hot pink and grey finger less gloves, and her hair was in a ponytail. 'Whoa' John thought, trying to pull himself together.

He was just wearing black sweat pants, regular shoes, a orange,red, and yellow shirt and his flame thrower on his back. "Want to fight?" Kitty asked almost immediately. "I don't want to hurt ya, luv" "Funny, I was just thinking the same thing" She gave him a mischievous grin "I guess I understand if you're scared or something" She flipped her long ponytail tauntingly and gave him a evil-looking glare. "Fine, but I warned ya sheila!" He yelled as a steam of fire formed a monstrous looking creation. She quickly jumped out of the way, landing with a barrel roll. "You're pretty quick on ya feet sheila!" He laughed wickedly, this was defiantly a different side of him. She ran towards him, but he through more fire at her. She phased through it and gave him an unexpected sweep kick, causing him to fall.

He looked at her confused, she walked right into the flames but didn't have a mark on her. She offered him her hand, and he took it and got up "How..?" He asked questioningly. "My powers" She shrugged "So what, ya power is being invincible!?" this caused her to laugh "Whats so funny?" "Here, I'll show you what I do" She then began sinking into the floor, he looked around frantically then she came back up where she went down. "So.. Ya melt?" She laughed even harder this time. "No! I phase!" she pulled him over to the door and then walked right trough it, pulling him with her. "That felt kinda weird.." "You get used to it" just then the door bell rang "I'll go get it, you stay here and train some more".

Kitty opened up the door to find Pietro standing there, he just stared in shock at what she was wearing "Hey" "Huh? oh hey Kit" He said trying not to check her out "Did I interrupt something?" "Just training" she shrugged "Did you need something?" "Just wanted to see how you were doing.. thought maybe we could hang out a little" He said coming inside. " well sure! I'll just go change-" "No! I mean.. umm.." He tried to cover it up "I'm not sure how long I can stay.." He lied. "Umm okay?" She was slightly confused. "So uh.. wheres John?" "Training, want me to go get him?" She said as she started to turn away.

Pietro grabbed Kitty's wrist pulling her back over, they were now extremely close. He removed his hand from her wrist and put them around her waist, Kitty looked up into his light blue eyes surprised. "Pietro-" she began but was cut off by him putting a finger to her mouth "Shh" he said quietly and cupped her face with one hand, there faces was inches apart, and he was slowly getting closer. She closed her eyes and waited, but it never came. When she opened them, she seen Pietro glaring at someone from across the room, with a evil smile on his face. Kitty looked over and seen a angry looking pyromaniac.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! xD I Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. awkward

Chapter 12: awkward

Anonymous452: thank you! c:

A/N: Sorry! MAJOR writers block!

* * *

Kitty pushed away from Pietro 'Did he do that just to make John mad..?' she looked back and forth from Pietro to John, not knowing what to are ya doing mate!?"John yelled "I thought ya said ya weren't together!?" "We aren't" Pietro ran his hand through his hair. "Then why were ya about to pash!?" Kitty and Pietro just stared over at him confused "Crikee, it means kiss!" "Why do you care?" Pietro shot him a evil looking smile from using the same words John used earlier. "Oh, I dunno.. Maybe cos I like her!"

Kitty didn't know what to think, no one has ever said or acted like they liked her before, well besides some of the male nerds at her old school and Lance but then again he was just using her. She looked back and forth again, still not knowing what to do. Obviously Pietro was just trying to make her mad, or was he? And John just admitted he likes her. 'But what should I do?' She thought going over all this information in her head, all she knew is that she had to do something soon.

John's fist were starting to turn white from being squeezed so hard, Pietro's eyes gleamed with amusement, Kitty just stood there in between them them trying to figure out what to do. "Why are you even here Pietro?" She finally said, breaking the eerie silence. He just stared at her as she crossed her arm. "Well?" She had almost a hurt look in her eyes. "I.." he began, trying to find the words "I don't know.." he went to make a break for it but ran right in to something. "Hey Watch it!" Remy said brushing himself off "Who are you?" "That's Pietro" Rogue said from behind him "What are ya doin here?" She had her hands on her hips, then she noticed John in fight mode and a confused looking Kitty "Okay, Whats goin on?"

No one answered, then when Pietro seen an opening he was gone in a blink of an eye. "Okay, will someone please tell me what that was about!" Rogue yelled for the second time, but still no one answered "If ya'll don't tell me right now ah'm gonna drain the answers out of ya!" She said taking off her glove. "I don't really know what happened!" Kitty yelled immediately not wanting to possibly go into a coma. Rogue looked at John expectantly "Well?" "I don't know either" He said looking away. "Ya have ta know! Ya were about ready ta kill em!" He looked at Kitty, and she met his gaze. "Maybe I just don't like him?" He retorted, then left before anymore could be said.

Rogue turned back to Kitty, slightly confused. "So where were you two?" Kitty raised her eyebrow. Rogue instantly went red "Remy took her to a restaurant a few miles out" Rogue remained silent. "So you were on a date?" Kitty smirked teasingly at her friend's flushed face. "NO!" "Yes." Rogue and Remy said at the same time, Kitty just laughed. "Well I'm going to bed" She said turning around, heading for the stairs "Night"

The next morning Eric was actually there, he keeps saying he has very important business to attend to elsewhere, but he had a surprise for John. It was a thanks type thing, for coming all the way here and joining the team. It was a black motorcycle with flames, When they went to school soon after Remy took Rogue and John took Kitty.

John liked riding with Kitty, she had to wrap her arms around him so they were close. He felt the ride may have been awkward though, not much was said, but he still enjoyed it. Kitty wasn't sure how to feel, she kinda liked being close to him, but the speed reminded her of when Pietro ran with her not that long ago.

The first few hours went by pretty fast, Pietro and John didn't say a word in history, now it was lunch. Kitty and Rogue sat at there usual table "Are you going to the party tonight?" kitty asked. "No way! Why would ah go to a lame party when everyone there is annoying?" She said matter of factually "Besides who would ah go with?" "Maybe Remy would be willing to take you" Kitty teased "But I'm going, John asked me yesterday" She blushed slightly. "Umm.. hate ta break it ta ya, but it's 'No freshmen allowed' and last ah checked ya were a freshmen" She took a bite of her 'meatloaf' and soon regretted it. "They won't even notice, besides.." Kitty smirked and used the same lines as John told her "Rules are meant to be broken" "Fine, Tell me how lame it was" Rogue rolled her eyes.

John came and sat down about halfway through lunch, he said he had homework or something that he had to do. "So we still on for the party luv?" he asked. "Duh!" Kitty said excitedly.

Pietro glared at the table Kitty and John were at, Kitty looked super excited and John just had that flirting look on his face. "EARTH TO PIETRO!" Lance yelled knocking him out of his thoughts. "Huh?" "I was asking if you wanted to go to the party tonight!" Lance sighed. "Can I go yo?" Todd asked eagerly "Sorry, no freshmeat." Lance rolled his eyes, it was the 5th time he asked. "Sure, got nothing better to do" Pietro sighed "Hopefully there will be some girls from other schools" he smirked. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" Lance teased, knowing it would make him mad. "I DO NOT!" He yelled, almost like a child throwing a tantrum.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was busy and stuff.. :c but on a good note (That none of you probably care about) I Finally found my soul silver game! its been 3-4 months since I lost it! c: I'm super happy cause I have like 9 shiny pokemon on it c:  
But ANYWAYS... Next chapter the party! who knows what kind of chaos that will bring? ;-;

Please review! 3


	13. Party

Chapter 13: Party

A/N: Awww no reviews.. :c that's why its so late, because I didn't have any to motivate me, but here you go, enjoy.

* * *

Kitty was at home getting ready for the party in a hour, they decided to skip the football game. Kitty was just wearing a pink spaghetti strap top that stopped just below her belly button, black skinny jeans, and pink and black high top shoes. She walked down to the kitchen to find John leaning against the counter playing with a lighter.

"Want to eat anything before we go?" She asked, breaking his concentration and making the flame die down slightly. "I'm not that hungry" he flipped the lighter closed. "Suit yourself" She said pulling out some ice cream and dishing it up. "But I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea to eat.." He was starring at the frozen treat, eyes big like a child in a candy store. She just laughed and handed him a bowl that was already done and started dishing up another one. "Promise me something?" She looked up from her ice cream. "And whats that sheila?" He said doing the same. "Well.. knowing the Jocks there will probably be beer, DO NOT HAVE ANY!" She pleaded "You're kinda my ride home, and just.. No.." "Okay" He laughed.

They just pulled up to the party and parked "Okay, so if anyone asks I'm a sophomore" Kitty said to herself. "Relax sheila, no ones going to ask" "Well.. Just in case.." She said realizing that she was talking to herself. Getting in was easy, they just walked right in. Kitty was surprised though, there was almost all the x-geeks there 'You'd think they wouldn't be allowed or something' She thought. She scanned for other people she knew, which wasn't much considering shes still kinda new, there was a lot of people she recognized from hallways and classes, but other then the x-men she didn't really know anyone.

"Lets dance!" Kitty said, pulling him to the dance floor. "Umm.. okay?" John said, knowing he didn't have much of a choice. She started dancing, which is one of the things she's best at, John just tried to follow her lead. The music wasn't that great, but once she started dancing it didn't matter.

After awhile of dancing they took a break, not that she needed it, it was more for John. Then a fight broke out. Scott Summers and Lance Alvers, they both kinda started it and from what they heard it was about something stupid. They just sat there and watched, all the x-men were gathered around in front, sporting Scott, And then Pietro hooked to some girl was there on Lances side. Every one else who surrounded was giving them room. She figured to just let them go and not get involved, not her fight. Until that was until the earth started shaking.

She immediately got up, followed by John, and went between them. They both stared at her surprised, and so did both John and Pietro. "How bout you break this up before one of you do something you'll regret." She said, aimed more towards Lance. "Oh, hey Kitty! Didn't know you'd be here!" Lance said slightly frightened, He knew she was not one to mess with. Scott sensed the cautious tone in Lance's voice and smirked "Scared of a little girl Alvers?" Kitty instantly turned around, giving him a death glare. "I'd watch it if I were you." She said warningly, that made Scott laugh, and then he noticed some looks he was receiving from Lance, Pietro, and the guy who followed her over, they were almost like 'uh-oh' mixed with 'scared for you' looks. But it only made him laugh more, could they all be scared of this puny little girl?

"Whats so funny?" She asked casually "You" a one word retort, the x-men were eyeing both of them curiously. They've never seen him act this rude to anyone besides Lance, and to a small girl at that, What was he thinking? He wasn't, for some reason this girl was on his nerves. What was her deal anyways? Breaking up the fight that didn't concern her. But did she have motives? Why did Lance instantly back off? These questions were eating him away, he had to know.

"Leave these losers be Kit" Pietro spoke up, knowing this wasn't going to end good. "Back off." both Scott and Evan said at the same time, although there reasons were different "Fine, Hand it to them Kit." He said with a smirk. That made Scott start laughing again, but next thing he knew he hit the ground. Hard. Everyone gasped at the piratically one hit K.O. from the small girl, she wasn't very strong but she knew weak points.

His glasses fell off when he hit the ground, and the x-men were so surprised that none of them helped. Kitty walked over and picked them up, then bent down and gave them to him. "Wouldn't want to lose toughs huh?" She said in a knowing voice, which surprised him "Never underestimate anyone." and with that she got up and pulled John along with her to the dance floor.

Pietro watched Kitty and John dance. It made him sick to his stomach, and angry. She was an amazing dancer, probably the only one who would be able to keep up with him, but there she was dancing with someone who looked like they had over sized shoes on. The girl he was with before got way to drunk and was passed out somewhere, so for now he was alone. For now. He started making his way towards them, ducking through the crowd. "Would you like to dance?" Pietro said tapping on her shoulder. "What happened to that other girl?" She asked curiously. "I don't know, passed out somewhere?" He said, rolling his eyes at the thought. "Umm.." Kitty turned to John "Is it okay?" "Sure, just don't try anything mate." "It's just a dance" Pietro said putting his hands up to show he means no harm and then pulled her away.

He was right, she could keep up. She was the best girl he has ever danced with, Their bodies were in perfect harmony "Aren't you a freshmen?" Pietro asked in realization "Shh! Some one might hear you!" She said piratically laughing. "Do you normally go crash partys I never thought I'd see you at something like this" "Well I love dancing.. but other than that John asked me to come with him" "Is that so?" there was a hint of anger in his voice. "Yeah, he asked me yesterday when we were walking home, why?" "No reason.." She eyed him suspiciously.

"There you are Pie!" they heard from behind them "I heard you were here but couldn't find you!" "Hey Jenny.." he said with a annoyed voice. "I've been looking for you ALL night!" she said crossing her arms, then she seen Kitty "Uh, sorry don't think we've meet." She had a disgusted look on her face. "This is my best friend Kit!" he said putting a arm around her. "Is that so?" Jenny looked even more disgusted now "Well come on Pie! Lets go dance!" She said trying to pull him away. "Maybe I don't want to?" He said, not moving an inch. Kitty could tell this was going to end bad "Hey I'm gotta get back to John" she turned around "Bye 'Pie'!" He flinched at the nickname that she know he hated, then mentally cursed her for leaving him alone with the clingy cheerleader.

"Hey!" She said coming up to John. "How was that dance with pietro?" he tried to sound happy but failed. "Fine I guess" She shrugged "I ditched him so his cheerleader girlfriend could annoy him" he couldn't help but laugh "This partys kinda lame, wanna go home?" "agreed, lets go sheila".

* * *

A/N: I'll try to get the next one up but please review


	14. The Mission

Chapter 14: The Mission

Anonymous452: It's okay! but I'm happy you enjoyed it! c:

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I was really busy with stuff.. Oh! and Happy Easter Everyone! (just ignore that its a day late..) but please enjoy!I was going to post this as soon as I woke up but I got dragged to the dentist then job hunting..

* * *

Jean eyed kitty as she walked into chemistry, The same girl who took out Scott with one blow the night before. 'Who is she any ways?' she thought, then figured to go in her mind to see if she knew anything. Scott told them what she said to him last night when she gave him his glasses so she has to know something, It would also explain why she showed up right when Lance started to be a idiot and use his powers. She tried to enter her head but couldn't 'mental blocks? but how?'.

Kitty sat down to next to Lance. "So what were you doing at the party last night? Aren't you a freshmen?" He asked. "That's my business but if you really must know I was kinda on a date" She said slightly blushing at the thought "What were you doing using your powers at the party?" "Oh.. I umm.. Scott was making me mad.." He scratched his head, then turned to her "You were on a date!?" "Yeah, is that so hard to believe?" her eyes narrowed. "No, just umm.. With who?" "John" "Who's that?" "Wouldn't you like to know"

(Skipping to lunch: With the x-men)  
"Hey isn't dat the girl from die party?" Kurt said pointing to the table with Kitty, Rogue, and John "Looks like shes friends vith Rogue to!" "Do you think that's how she knows!?" Scott asked clenching his milk carton in his hand, causing the remainder milk to overflow on to his hands and table "I knew we couldn't trust her!" "Hey you don't know that" Jean tried to calm him down. Scott gritted his teeth and glared at the petite brunette, she looked so innocent almost but he couldn't help but hate her guts.

"Just don't think about it" Jean said trying to calm him down. "How can I not think about it!?" Scott said angrily "She could expose us at any minute!" "Just calm down Scott" Jean whispered "I don't think she would do that" "And why not!?" "Well it looks like shes friends with Rogue, and the brotherhood, I don't think she would sell out her friends" "How do you know shes friends with the brotherhood?" "Well one, she sits by Lance in chemistry and its obvious they know each other better then just lab partners from how they responded to each other at the party" Scott was about to interrupt but she continued "two, well look for yourself" she pointed at the table with Pietro leaning on it, opposite to where the 3 were sitting.

"So Pietros talking to her, that doesn't mean anything!" Evan said, speaking for the first time in there little discussion "He talks to EVERY girl!" "I love how you decide to speak your mind when die subject of Maximoff comes up." Kurt teased and Evan ignored him. "He has a point" Scott said "But what do you mean about them at the party?" "Well as soon as Lance started using his powers she came over, so she has to know he's one" Jean said matter-of-factly "Also I don't think he would piratically tremble over some random girl" Scott frowned in thought, she had a point but he still didn't like her.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to but you have to! If you don't believe me then believe my dad, he'll tell you the exact same thing later!" Pietro told Kitty from across the lunch table. "For the last time I said it was fine!" She yelled at him. "Well you didn't sound like you wanted to.." "honestly, I don't care!" Kitty rolled her eyes "But why only me?" "Well you're the stealthiest, the most trained, and you are a total bad ass" she couldn't help but smile at the last part. "So all I have to do is follow you guys in the shadows and make sure you accomplish the mission?" she whispered, leaning closer so he could hear. "Yep. If the x men show up, well just come out when you think its necessary" He whispered back "My dad will give you more details when you get home"

Her first mission, well besides the one where she had to save the damsel Pietro, but she was pretty excited! She'd finally get a chance to try her sword in battle, if she was needed that is, but according to Eric the brotherhood sucked majorly in battle. After Pietro left the table she was flooded with questions from Rogue and John, but she couldn't tell them much cause she didn't exactly know herself yet.

After school she rushed home to find out more. After talking to Eric she found out that the Brotherhood had to steal a gem that had some weird power. She was to follow unseen and make sure all went well, normally on a thief/stealth mission he would send Gambit but her power and the fact she may have to fight is why he chose her, he wanted to save the identity of his other Acolytes for a more major battle. If anything were to happen, like the X-men getting the gem or the battle going bad, she would have to step up and help out.

She received files on each member that was likely to be there, and was given an hour to look them over before the mission was to be carried out. she knew them all except two, Wolverine and Storm. Wolverine had claws made with adamantium that could cut through anything but itself, luckily that's what Eric made sure her sword was made of. Storm could control the weather. The mission sounded pretty easy, she quickly got dressed and went down to meet Eric, he transported her to the outside of the building the brotherhood was at inside a metal ball and then left. She waited in the dark ally way from across the street so she could see and wouldn't be in the way.

As soon as the Brotherhood got out of the building the X-men showed up. Toad fought Nightcrawler, Cyclops fought Avalanche, Jean fought Blob, and Spyke was fighting Quicksilver. there was no sign of the weather mutant storm, and Wolverine went for whoever had the gem. Bad luck for Quicksilver that he was the one who had it. The brotherhood wasn't doing to great and double teaming wasn't fair in her opinion. She quickly made her way over still in the shadows, plus it helped that everyone was focused on fighting. She noticed Wolverine start to bring down his claws on Quicksilver, her eyes went wide as she tried to get there as fast as possible.

Pietro seen his life flash before his eyes as the razor sharp claws came down at him. He squeezed his eyes shut , it was to late to react he was on the ground and couldn't get up in time, he waited for the pain but it never hit? Instead he heard the clank of colliding metals, he opened his eyes to see Kitty kneeling in front of him, blocking the claws with a sword. He couldn't help but smile like a idiot "I've never been more happy to see you!" He sighed in relief. "And I never thought I'd be saving your ass AGAIN!" she yelled, slightly glancing back at him.

"Look bub, I don't want to hurt ya." Wolverine said clashing his claws against her sword "Just hand over the gem." "You wouldn't hurt a little girl would you?" She said giving him puppy eyes, he lowered his hands at how innocent she looked. As soon as he did she managed to sweep kick him and place the tip of the sword to his throat "That wasn't fair!" He spat viciously, how could he let her trick him like that? "Never said I played fair" she gave him a sly smile.

"Wolverine!" They heard cyclops yell in the distance, it got everyone's attention pointed towards the defeated adult. She seen a red flash out of the corner of her eye and heard Quicksilver yell to move, Cyclops sent a optic blast right at her. Luckily she phased at the last minute but the energy from it sent a slight pain trough out her body, he defiantly had it on full blast.

She tried to regain her balance, she had a pounding headache "Are you okay..?" Quicksilver asked concerned. "Yeah, but we need to get out of here asap"Kitty said signaling the brotherhood to come. "Give us the gem!" Cyclops yelled. "No" Kitty retorted. "Who are you anyways!?" Kurt yelled confused, last time he saw her she had saved him. "Shadowcat" She said grabbing hold of all the brotherhood members and started sinking into the ground. they came up in the ally way she was hiding in before.

"Got the gem?" she asked Quicksilver. "Right here!" he pulled it out "Nice name by the way" "Thanks, I thought it kinda fit" She smiled "Now lets get out of here!" "Wait!" Toad said quickly "Who are you yo?" "You don't recognize me?" she laughed and pulled off her mask. "Oh hey! It's yo girlfriend Pietro!" "She is not my girlfriend!" Pietro yelled "Well I'll see you losers at home, Need a ride Kit?" "Sure" he picked her up bridal style and zipped off. "'Not my girlfriend' my ass yo" Toad said jumping towards Lance's jeep. Lance stayed oddly quite the rest of the night.

Pietro and Kitty entered tho house to be greeted by Eric. "Here's the gem Dad" He said hand the gem over. "Was your assistance needed Katherine?" Eric asked patiently. "ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Pietro blurted out "If it wasn't for her I'd be dead right now!" "Is that true?" He looked at her. "I guess" "Well then thank you. Did anything else happen?" "She defeated Wolverine!" Pietro blurted out again. Eric raised a eyebrow at this one "I guess that's true to.." Kitty said again "But then Cyclops hit me with one of his blasts, I phased through it of course, but it still kinda hurt.." "You can phase through anything solid, but I think energy might be different because of particles that make it up" Eric looked at her concerned "Be careful when it comes to stuff like that okay?" "Okay" She nodded "Good night"

"Hey Kit!" Pietro yelled at her, she whirled around to see him smiling "Sweet dreams" She smiled and then continued on to the stairs. Eric raised an eyebrow at his son, then left for his office.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, I had to stay up really late to make sure I got it done! and I tried to make it longer for you c:

If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me! I would love to hear your opinions and ideas!

Review Please!


	15. A Crush That May Crush

Chapter 15: A Crush That May Crush

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Writers block and a very busy week! but thank you to everyone who reviewed not just on the last one but on any/all of them, it really means a lot!

For this story I tried to write it differently, tell me what you think of it compared to before? please?

**Warning**: X-Men based chapter (More Kurt out of them), Slight Kurrty

But Any ways.. ON WITH THE STORY! Please enjoy!

* * *

Lunch with the X-men:  
_**Thud**_ Scott slams his fists on the table "THAT'S IT!" He gets up "I'M GOING OVER TO TALK TO THEM!"

"No!" jean said quickly grabbing him and making him sit back down "You can't do that in front of everyone!"

Scott looks down in defeat, he knows shes right. "Well how else are we going to find out?"

"Lets just ask the Professor when we get home" Jean said feeling slightly accomplished from talking some reason into him "He wouldn't want us to do something irrational, besides maybe he already knows"

"Can't you just sweep their minds?" Scott pleaded, not wanting to drop the subject there.

"I'm not supposed to use my powers in school!" Jean crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes "Besides, last time I tried to do that to someone I got in trouble with the Professor.."

"Why you always such a goody-two-shoes?" Evan rolled his eyes, he barley ever talked in there discussions "Can't you just go in, get the info, and get out? That would solve all our problems!"

"Well not all.. we still wouldn't have die gem" Kurt corrected.

"Well we would know who to look for and where to find it!" Evan spat out, temper rising "C'mon! You guys gotta wanna know just as badly on who that girl is!"

They all remained silent, he was right after all. Jean was the first to speak again "I just think we should ask the Professor first.."

"Professor this! Professor that! C'mon break the rules once in a while!"

"I'm not going to break the rules. We're supposed to be the good guys!" she was mad now, how could they go against her judgement? "Besides, That's a total invasion on privacy How would you like it if they had a telepath and went into your head?" she smirked, thinking her point was made.

"I'd feel bad for them" his blunt answer made Kurt burst out laughing, although he tried to hold it back which failed miserably.

Jean shot a quick glare at him, it made him stop almost immediately. "I said no. and I mean it."

"Fine. But I blame you if something bad happens."

"What do you mean?"her eyes narrowed.

"You seen how she took down Wolverine! She even had a knife to his throat, you think she cares what happens to us? No. If she was ordered to take us out, she would." Evan spoke the truth, and they all knew it "And you seen her power! Someone like that is dangerous to have as an enemy. She could easily come into our mansion and sabotage our equipment I mean didn't she say she was really good with technology when Kurt was trapped in that one alternate reality place?"

Again they were silenced. Kurt was the one to break it this time "You're wrong. If she didn't care what happen to us then why did she save me?" Kurt was angry, just because she was on the wrong side doesn't mean shes bad at heart. Right?

"Maybe-" Evan started again but was quickly cut off.

"You honestly think who ever the hell she works for would want her to save someone from the enemy team? No, that would mean they have one more to deal with." he didn't even know why he was defending her, there was just something about her.. that he liked? he mentally slapped himself for thinking about her like that, after all she was a potentially dangerous enemy.

"Look Kurt. Even though she might have saved you that one time, doesn't mean she would ever do it again" Scott tried to talk reason.

Kurt wasn't paying attention, he was replaying there first meeting in his head.

-Flash Back-  
_"Oh! That's why Rogue called you blue boy!" the mysterious girl giggles._  
_"Who are you?" he asked, puzzled._  
_"You're savior" she did this curtsy thing, and he found it extremely adorable "Now I really must be going!"_  
-End of Flash Back-

'wait.. she knows Rogue!' He piratically screamed in his head, lucky for him Jean was now to busy arguing with Scott to accidentally read his thoughts. He looked over to Rogue's table, there with her was that girl from the party the other night.

'Could she be.. No, She can't' but then he remembered other things like her being Lances lab partner her knowing both Lance and Scott are mutants, Pietro talking to her the day before, Her taking down Scott easily, just little small stuff that you shouldn't think much of. Then he thought of the mystery girl. Friends with Rogue, Friends with the brotherhood, and she took down Wolverine fairly easy.

'She has to be..' Kurt lowered his eyes in realization, How could the others not see it? The resemblance, the similarities, It's her. Kitty he believed her name was, she is Shadowcat. Even the names are similar! He lowly chuckled to himself, it made so much sense now!

"Whats so funny?" Evan interrupted his train of thought. Kurt just stared up blankly. "Whats so funny?" He repeated.

"Oh!" Kurt was about to tell them but stopped, 'What would they do to her?' his mind started to wonder again but then realized that everyone was looking at him, waiting. "I just remembered a joke is all"

"What was it?" Jean asked interested.

"Umm.." He thought for a moment "Why did the boy drop his ice cream?"

"Why?" all three asked at the same time.

"He got hit by a bus" Kurt said laughing, the others just stared in a mixture of curiosity, disgust, and a 'What the hell are you on' look.

"You're sick man" Evan said shaking his head, trying to get the mental image out.

"What!? It's so not funny and terrible that its funny!" Kurt laughed.

The three continued to stare, not laughing at all.

"Whatever, I'm out" Kurt said getting up "Catch you guys later"

'Why didn't I tell them?' Kurt thought in his 6th hour Biology class. The teacher was going over some review for the test coming up, but he couldn't seem to pay attention. He kept getting lost in thoughts. 'That's it! I'm done thinking about this! I need to take notes!'

"Okay class, Lets say we have a cat with grey fur and one with orange fur, find the provability of of the offspring's fur using the punnet squares-" The teacher continued but Kurt got lost in his thoughts again.

'She just had to talk about Cats didn't she?' Kurt mentally scolded himself for being so easily distracted by something like her name 'Shes the enemy! well if I'm right that is..' He wanted her to get out of his head, but no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't leave 'Why me?'

"I have to talk to her" He mumbled very quietly.

"What was that ?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, Uh, I said there's a 50%-50% chance" he quickly covered up.

"Very good!" She turned around.

'Wow, and I just guessed..'

After the last class he hurried to where her locker was, luckily he passed her at it everyday to know where it was at. She was there, alone, quietly switching out some books.

"Kitty right?" Kurt said from behind her.

"Yeah, umm.. Kurt?" She guessed. 'Why's an x-geek talking to me?'

"Yeah" Kurt studied her face "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Why..?" Kurt replied with a knowing type glance that made her panic "Umm.. Will it be just us?" she tried to fake a smile but he could she the panic in her eyes.

"Yeah"

"Okay umm.. Shit, John is coming.." She said looking down the hall "Can you meet me in the park tonight?" he just nodded "Okay, be there at 7 sharp!"

"Okay.." He was about to turn around but stopped "You come alone to." She nodded and then he walked away.

"Who was that?" He heard in the distance but he just kept walking, loosing himself in thought yet again. She pretty much proved his suspicions right, but he still wanted to meet with her, hear her side. The other x-men might think shes nothing but a evil heartless villain but there might be more than meets the eye..

'Or is that just my crush talking?'

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you're not a fan of Kurrty, I'm not but I thought since it was in the series slightly then might as well have it slightly in the story. Don't worry, it will be nothing but a mere crush. Next, the meeting!

About Sabertooth, I will introduce him but in the series for like the first season he wasn't with Magneto, and Colossus will be coming soon to!

Review Please!


	16. The Meeting

Chapter 16: The Meeting

* * *

"Hey John!" Kitty yelled from the bottom of the stairs "I'm borrowing your motorcycle, hope that's alright!"

"Hey Wait!" John stumbled out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel "Can't ya wait till I'm done so I can take ya where ever it is you're going?"

"Nope!" Kitty yelled, then her face turned a bright red when the almost naked pyromatic came to view.

"But ya don't even have ya permit sheila!" He smirked when he seen her face burning "Come on, I won't be long"

"Sorry, But I got to go.." She looked at the clock "NOW! See you later!"

"You don't even have the keys!" He yelled, then walked into the bathroom and looked on the counter where the keys were sitting, they weren't there. He cursed under his breath as he heard the roar of the engine start and then fade as it went down the street.

'5 minutes early..' she sighed. It was really nice out earlier but the temperature dropped drastically as the sun went down. She shivered 'Why didn't I bring a jacket?'

"Oh, I didn't expect you to be here early.." She turned to the slight German accent.

"Yeah, It was either leave early or get driven here.." She pulled her arms closer as a cold breeze came by.

"Here" He handed her his jacket, she just looked at him surprised "Take it"

"Thanks.." She looked down steadily as she wrapped it around her "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"I need to know.." he didn't really know how to start off telling your enemy that you know their secret "Why did you save me?"

"What?"

"Last week, you saved me.." He swallowed, hoping that he was right "I want to know why"

She started to panic again, she really wasn't good under stress "I d-don't know what y-you're talking about.."

He could tell she was lying "Please.. I need to know"

She sighed, knowing it was over "Rogue asked me to, she said that it was partly her fault you were stuck there and felt guilty.."

"So it is you!" He exclaimed "I knew it!

"How did you know..?" She looked down steadily but was aware of his every move, preparing to take him out if needed.

"Just little clues, I mean it's kinda obvious if you put two and two together"

"Great. So much for keeping my identity a secret." She glared at the ground.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh "I'm die only one that knows so far-"

Within seconds there was a small knife to his throat "And it's going to stay that way." He stared at her in disbelief, where the others right? "Got it?"

He swallowed an slowly nodded. He felt relief rush over him as the blade left "What die hell was that for!?" he was now angry, he was nice enough to give her a chance and then she pulls something like this?

"I had to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone."

He remained silent, glaring at her.

She was staring at the sky, it was almost dark. She took a deep breath before turning to him "I'm sorry.." That threw him back, it didn't stop the glaring. She continued "It's just.. we're enemies! I can't trust you and you can't trust me.." She looked back to the sky "Why didn't you tell them all..? Why did you want to meet me alone? Didn't you know that I could be dangerous?"

"I.." He wasn't sure what to say. her voice sounded so sincere he wasn't sure if he should be scared or.. Sorry? he shook his head as if it would get rid of his confusion "I thought that they were wrong, They kept saying how evil you were and I thought you might actually be good at heart.. but now I think I might have been wrong.."

She gently put a hand on his shoulder, her jumped from the sudden contact. "I think it's kinda sweet that you risked coming into danger just because you thought your friends were wrong.." She gave him a sweet smile but it quickly turned, now she had anger in her eyes and she turned away from him "..But I don't like being underestimated, in fact I'm sick of it! I'm not even that strong yet I always manage to beat whoever I face because they think I 'm just some little girl who can't do anything!" She was now yelling, tears started to form in her eyes, she had been holding this in for a while now and it felt good to let it out.

He just stared, not sure what to do or say.

"I couldn't even imagine what would happen if I went with you guys when I had the chance. Would I be standing there, not allowed to do anything? Or maybe just a get away? Would I even allowed to be in battle? Cause CLEARLY I'm to small and innocent to fight!" Her fists were shaking with anger, tears stared to fall. She looked up at him with this sad yet evil look and then smirked "Next time in battle.. I'm not holding back."

He watched her as she walked away 'She's not really that bad.. Just tired of being looked down on' He smiled slightly, knowing he was right even though his team mates or Kitty would never agree.

He heard a motorcycle coming on the street he was by, as it past something landed in front of him. He picked it up smirking, then watched the motorcycle head down the street.

It was his jacket.

* * *

A/N: Didn't quit know how to end it but yeah

**Please, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Just a Normal Day in the Mind of Pietro

Chapter 17: Just a Normal Day in the Mind of Pietro Maximoff

**A/N:** This is my first ever point of view anything, so be nice! or not, I could use some constructive criticism.. xD

Sorry if it jumps around a lot tho... My excuse? You honestly think Pietro's mind would stay on one subject for more than a second? xD

But please enjoy! and I'm sorry if it sucks..

* * *

Pietro's POV

* * *

Have you ever had your life flash before your eyes? I had it happen just a few days ago.. They say that it's not your entire life, just the important stuff. If that's true.. then I'm happy I didn't die, I'm happy that Kitty saved me. All my mistakes, I had to relive them. But maybe I can set things right again..

I seen my sister Wanda, us playing when we were children and then when Dad made her go to the Asylum.. It still haunts me to this day.. And I just let it happen.. But what could I do? I was around 10 years old, I knew it was wrong but nothing would change his mind.. I bet she hates me..

The last thing I saw, before I was saved, was Kitty. No, I didn't see her save me, my eyes were closed. Yours would be to if metal claws were coming down on you. But I seen her, memories of her, I guess it's hard to explain.. But I seen when we first met, and almost every encounter we ever had. I even seen when that damn pyromatic was hitting on her in front of me, ugh he makes me so mad! But why do I care? Why did I see her?

Why can't I get her out of my head!?

It's not that I like her or anything.. She's just a friend.. yeah, a friend! A real good friend! who happens to be extremely pretty and a total badass, I mean anyone else would agree to the badass part right? She took down Lance and Scott with one hit! And then she managed to beat Logan to! She's so amazing..

What I'm I saying? I sound like a lovesick puppy! Praising her like she's perfect, when shes not! I mean no one is right? I haven't seen any imperfections in her.. yet..

Damn it! Snap out of it Maximoff! I don't fall for girls! Girls fall for me!

Kitty's not like most other girls though.. She's smart and is probably the only one who didn't fall head over heels for me at first sight Although I'm pretty sure she likes me, I mean who doesn't? No one, and I mean no one, can resist the Maximoff charm.

I remember that night I almost kissed her.. Why didn't I kiss her? Oh yeah, stupid John walked in! And of course I had to stop and do a teasing glare, I regret it.. I should have ignored him and just did it! I bet she thinks I did it to make him mad.. Stupid! Ugh I'm so stupid!

"Uh.. Pietro? Is something wrong?" Lance's voice rang next to me.

"No, why?"

"Well you were just stabbing your meatloaf violently and you've been really quiet since lunch started"

"Well I'm just.. stressing over an upcoming test"

"Fine." He turned back around angrily, must not have bought my story. he may not be the brightest person in the world but he's not blind.

Automatically I look over to Kitty's table, I don't know why.. I guess I just kinda wanted to see her.. But of course I regret it, there she if laughing at something John said.

I turn my attention to the so called food they serve here. School food always suck, but the stuff at my old school was actually edible. I hope.. But it was by far better than the mystery meat loaf, I looked as if it could be still alive. Well not mine.. I kinda stabbed the hell out of mine..

I look over at the others, Fred is trying to steal the others food, Todd is complaining about wanting Flies, And Lance is looking pissed off as usual. I think he might be mad at me.. Todd keeps joking about me and Kitty being a thing, don't know what makes him think that, but Lance is really mad about it. Could he like her to?

I've never been the type to drown in thoughts but the past few days that's all I can do, I can't help it. Before I was just speeding through life, not a care in the world. But now.. Now I feel like I have to analyze little meaningless things and it's all because of the damn X-Men! I thought it was some kind of unspoken rule, no major injure and no death. If that's how they really want to play though, then BRING IT. No more holding back. No more safety first. This is what they want? Well they're going to get it.

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-Oh, now we have two people not holding back! What disasters could this bring? Please share your thoughts!

**Review Please! **


	18. Conference

Chapter 18: Conference

"Kit Wake Up!" Rouge's voice, followed by loud knocking, came from the door.

Kitty slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the light from the window, She looked over at her clock. "It's a Saturday and it's only 9:30! Couldn't you let me sleep in a little longer!?"

"Nope, Eric wants ya down stairs ASAP!" Rouge's voice yelled again.

She groaned and quickly threw on some clothes before heading down stairs. She noticed Eric sitting at the table along with Rouge, Gambit, John, Pietro, and a really buff-looking guy. She sat down in the open seat in between Rogue and John, and Right across from Pietro. "So what's going on?" She tried to sound as awake as possible but failed.

"Well first, as you all noticed there is someone new here today" Everyone turned their attention to the buff-looking guy on the other side of Eric "This is Piotr Rasputin, your new team mate."

Everyone welcomed him but he just mostly remained quiet and nodded.

"Now, I'd like to talk about the mission from last Thursday. As you all know that it was only for the brotherhood, but since I knew that they could not accomplish such an important task I sent Katherine, I knew she would not let them fail." Kitty couldn't help but smirk "Now I know the rest of you are wondering 'Why only her?' well one of the answers is because of the fact the x-men has already battled her before. They don't even know about the rest of you besides Rogue, and they still don't even know fully know what she's capable of, so I decided that you all will go through a series of training so that when you're revealed they have no chances whats so ever."

"So we're not going to get any action for awhile?" John asked, a hint of disappointment to his voice.

"I'm sorry but no. You will be training almost every day though. I'm even having one of your team mates, who you all haven't met yet, pulled from a mission he's been on to come help train you. He should be here tomorrow."

"So while we're all training, Kitty and Pietro gets all the fun?" John almost spat out Pietro's name.

"No, Kitty will be going through training along with all of you. As for Pietro, he will be making the rest of the brotherhood train."

"Why Me?" Pietro whined

"Because you live there?" Eric had a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"But-"

"Whats so special about the gem we had to collect?" Kitty cut pietro off before he could even start.

"I was getting to that.. This gem not only helps mutant powers grow but it also can help control them with a certain technique" Rogue's eyes grew wide "Once I figure out exactly how to use it, each one of you will grow from it"

"So will this gem even help me?" Rogue asked with hope.

"It should"

"How exactly will our powers grow?" Kitty asked fascinated.

"I'm not sure, each one of you will be different"

They all took in the information and then was dismissed. Kitty immediately went to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Hey Kit" She heard from behind her.

"Hmm?" she turned around to find Pietro smiling at her.

"Got any plans today?"

"Well.. I did.. But they kinda got ruined when I was woken up" she laughed.

"Well would you like to go out somewhere with me?" he stepped closer

"Sure" she smiled brightly "Where to?"

"umm.. how bout the mall, then out to lunch?"

She thought for a moment "Sure! Let me go get ready and actually wake up, Okay?"

"Okay!" he smiled, then she ran past him and up the stairs.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
